Harry, key, and the discovery of the sorcerer's stone
by Kanisha the writer
Summary: The story of harry's first year of Hogwarts is being retold with his cousin that is a far and her name is Key
1. Chapter 1

Okay, New readers, I must tell you that I recreated this so if old readers, that like this version, that I created can see it.

Wait,to hear a different version of the story of the boy who lived with a new character, this the story that explains a lot of new things

It started on the night, Voldemort went to kill harry, while Key is living with her cousin

She's also is one-year-old this is after she got left by her parents, and with the help of Lily's love spell: Harry's mother made the killing curse rebounded and hit Voldemort.

Another thing, on that night, unlike Harry, Key wasn't affected by the killing curse.

Afterwards, Key could sense that somebody was coming, and that's Hagrid, seeing Key hugging harry, he knew that was kia's child

So, he took them both from the house and gave them a ride on Sirius' motorcycle.

Meanwhile, Professor Mcgonagall finds and watches the Dursleys all day in her cat form and sees what kind of people they ar

She figures out that Aunt Petunia is nosy,likes to sneak on her neighbors by pretending to be gardening.

While spying on the Dursleys, she discovers that Uncle Vernon tries to ignore the truth and wash away the mail that he got from work

Anyway, after spying on them most of the day, night finally comes, which is when a tall mysterious man showed up.

He has hair as silver as his beard,bright blue eyes, wearing purple cloak, buckled boots;

This man that i'm giving a description of name is Albus Dumbledore. While walking, Albus takes the lights out of lamps, so no one notices him.

"Well, hello Professor Mcgonagall, I should've known you would be here", said Professor Dumbledore./

After he said that, the cat turned into a woman with black hair in a tight bun, square glasses, wearing an emerald cloak.

"How did you know it was me?" asked Professor Mcgonagall.

"Why Professor, no cat could stand so still, like you were doing", answered Dumbledore

Next, a woman with long brown hair,sunglasses on her head, wearing a orange cloak appear and walks with Dumbledore and McGonagall.

This woman is Abigail Mills, a close to the professors, and was close to many people as the great travel a.k.a Kia's mother, many know her as a legend for helping all kinds of people.

"Hello, my old friends I heard of the bad news, what are we doing here", Abigail smiled,in a friendly manner.

"But, before they could answer the question, Hagrid shows up on the motorcycle.

"Professor Dumbledore sir, Professor McGonagall, Abigail", said Hagrid .

"Lovely to see you again, Hagrid", replied Abigail.

"No troubles, I hope hagrid?" asked Dumbledore.

"No sir, little ones fell asleep, just as I was flying try not to wake them up", Hagrid tells them,giving the babies to Dumbledore.

"Oh, let me see, aww their adorable", said Abigail.

"Are you sure, we should leave them with these people, i've watched them all day. They're the worst kind of muggles imaginable, they really are?" asked McGonagall.

"The only family, he have", Dumbledore told McGonagall.

""Sounds like a sticky situation, maybe we could find a solution", replied Abigail.

"I love to hear it this idea, friend", Hagrid smiled.

"I'm good with the muggle world, so I can keep a good eye on them, no problem", Abigail told them.

"I guess that would be suitable idea", Professor Mcgonagall agreed to Abigail's term.

"Anyway, what's so bad about this family?" wondered Abigail.

Mcgonagall explains that the Dursleys blinded themselves to thinking their perfect and they want nothing to do with the Potters.

"Yep, I met that kind of family, I can handle them", Abigail remembered.

Dumbledore puts the kids in a basket wrapped in a blanket, and leaves a letter in it

Hagrid cries a little because he knows he'll miss the babies.

"There, there hagrid. It's not really goodbye", Dumbledore assures Hagrid.

"Good luck kids, Good luck Abigail", Dumbledore wished.

Before I end the episode I'll tell you about Key and Harry getting to see Abagail.

This starts with The Dursleys sending Key and Harry at age 5 to a house,which is around the corner.

Abigail comes from inside of the house,and says "Hello".

"Keep an eye on them,they cause a lot of trouble",Vernon warns Abigail.

"I can handle the kids", said Abigail,while smiling.

Dudley is with Vernon's sister.

After the Dursleys are gone,Abigail gives a tray of cookies.

"So,anybody want cookies?" asked Abigail.

"Who are you?" asked Key.

"I'm miss Mills,unlike your aunt and uncle,I'm nice", Abigail told Key,knowing she doesn't trust many people.

"Okay", said Harry.

Through their time together,Key and Harry play games,eating snacks,and even laughing.

This is a start of a beautiful friendship,hope you enjoy the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Let me tell you about chapter 2, it's mostly the second part of the ending of chapter 1.

Anyway, let me explain the personalities of the people in Privet Drive and by the people, I mean Harry, Key, and the Dursleys.

Harry is quiet, kind, truthful, also he wears glasses.

He has his father's untidy black hair, his mother's big bright green eyes, and a lightning-bolt scar on his forehead, and he's skinny.

Key is clever, creative, and always keeps the Dursleys in check, even though they try to make her miserable.

She has long black hair, blue eyes, skinny, wears glasses, and has hidden powers.

Aunt Petunia, she likes to keep up with the news, ups early, and always try to keep her son happy.

Uncle Vernon, he use to work on drills at grunnings, but now just work in a regular office.

Dudley, the spoiled son, a bully, has a gang and is annoyed.

Now, let me tell you about the rest of the story, now for chapter 2.

I forgot to mention, that this takes six years after the time, they met Abigail.

The story starts in the next morning, where Key writes down methods of making the Dursleys pay the price for their appaling behavior.

"Let's see, throw them down a garbage like in Willy Wonka. Ooh! Maybe push them in that chocolate river and have them sucked into pipe. Ah! Have them eat the bubble gum and make them into blueberries", Key muttered.

"KEY!" Uncle Vernon screamed.

Key rolls her eyes in annoyance, and walks into the living room.

"Get the mail", Uncle Vernon says.

Once, Key grabbed the mail, she finds out their mail for her and Harry.

"Harry!" called Key, then grabbed his arm and pulled him into the cupboard.

In the cupboard, Key shows Harry the letter.

"What's this?" Harry wondered.

"A letter from a place called Hogwarts with a list of school items", Key replied.

Key noticed something else in her envelope.

"Key, I know you won't remember us, but we want to know that you're a fae", Key read out loud and a necklace appeared.

"A what?" asked Harry.

"It's like a fairy, this is crazy, but the letter is legit", Key noticed.

"Then, that would mean it was from your parents", Harry figured out.

"But, why now, why send this to me now?" asked Key.

"Key, this letter is ten years old", Harry noticed, looking at the date.

"That was the year, we were sent here, which means this must've been days before we were sent here", Key pointed out.

"But, if you are a fae then why was I sent this letter?" asked Harry.

"You must be a wizard", Key guessed, while panting.

"And your just going with this", Harry wondered.

"No, I think this is completely crazy, and if this is real I bet the Dursleys know", Key answered.

Key sits down on the bed thinking all this through, when Harry opened the necklace.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked, concerned.

"No, maybe, I don't know how to feel. All this it's just bewildering", Key responded.

"I never seen you like this, you believe this?" asked Harry.

"Kind of, it's hard to explain", Key tells Harry.

Harry shows Key, a picture her and him as babies, that was in the necklace.

"We've always been great friends", said Key.

"Yeah, wait there's something on the back", Harry noticed.

At that moment, they look at the back of the letter, which makes a flashback form.

In the flashback, it's a few months before the incident at Godrics hollow, where James and Lily potter at Kai's house.

Kai has short black hair,wearing a green dress,and heels.

"Hey, sis, where's the baby", said James

"With her father, hey Lily", Kai answered.

James takes Harry and puts him next to Key, who's playing with blocks.

Key gives one of her blocks to Harry and smiles.

So, James sit next to Kevin, a man with short brown hair, white skin wearing white shirt,blue jeans, and yellow shoes.

"No sign of powers", Kevin told James.

"Kevin, she's still young", James reminded Kevin.

"I know", said Kevin.

At the table, Lily and Kai are talking to each other.

"Are you sure,you want to do that?" asked Lily, concerned.

"It's the only to protect her, if they find this, our child will be in great danger", Kai explained, holding a necklace, that has a blue stone in it.

"I say you should've destroyed that stone, I just don't know,if that child is worth the trouble",Lily insisted.

The stone is a experiment, which was invented by Kai and Kevin, that could give people double the power, they already have.

"I understand your concern, but we need this, so can you take care of my daughter", said Kai.

"Alright, but where will you go?" Lily wondered.

"To our homeworld", Kai answered.

"Really, but the reason you came here was to have a normal life like us", Lily remembered.

"I know, but that's only place they won't expect us", Kai figured out.

"Okay, but please be careful, Kai and Kevin", said Lily, as they hug.

At the same time, Key hugs Harry, but before Kai and Kevin teleport, Key crawled to them.

"Mommy, daddy?" asked Key, confused.

"Listen sweetie, take care of yourself and your cousin, we'll miss you", Kai told Key.

Kai and Kevin teleported to a different realm, while Key was crying,so Lily goes to Key.

"It'll be okay, you're with us", Lily informed Key.

"Will Mommy and daddy come back?" asked Key.

"I don't know", Lily answered.

Key wipe her tears and hugs Harry, that's when the flashback end.

The point of the flashback is to explain that Kai is James Potter's sister, and what happened to Key's parents at the same time.

Back in the present.

"My Mother was your dad's sister, and we're cousins", Key remembered from the flashback.

"No way!" gasped Harry.

A few days, They pretend the letter didn't happen, but the letters kept coming back.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sunday morning, they're in the cupboard, talking to each other.

"Harry, we can't keep pretending the letters don't exist. Everywhere I go I see those letters, it's a nightmare. A complete nightmare", Key told Harry.

"You're right, I guess we should've seen this coming with the whole us being magical beings", Harry whispered.

"I know, sadly I know, let's go", Key whispered back.

So,they go into the living room, where they give Uncle Vernon cookies, and Key sneaks one.

"Key, what's the matter?" asked Harry, noticed Key

Key leans close to Harry, and senses something.

Which is when a zillions of letters come out of the fireplace, that made Aunt Petunia scream and Dudley begging for the letter tornado to stop.

"Aren't you going to grab one of them, I mean what if we do get a chance to go to Hogwarts?" asked Harry.

"Alright", Key agreed.

Key grabs two letters, which have Harry and her name on it, and puts in her her bag.

"What? They're going to think it's a tad suspicious, that we're just sitting here", Key figured out.

"Got it", said Harry,grabbing a letter, which makes Uncle Vernon chase after him, while the letters surround them.

"This is wild!" Key groaned.

"That's it were moving away, far away, where they can't find us",Uncle Vernon proclaimed.

"Uh oh!" Key replied.

Each time, they move to a different place, but the letters would still find.

Harry,Key, and the Dursleys settle in a place surrounded by a sea, which seem like a normal.

It's nighttime, where Key and Harry in the living room, on a carpet.

On the carpet, Harry makes a picture of a birthday cake.

"Make a wish,Harry", Harry talking to himself.

"Happy birthday, hope your birthday goes good", said Key, with a smile.

"Thanks, what's up", wondered Harry, once he noticed Key looking at the door.

"Harry, i'm having one of those weird feelings again", Key told him, which is when they see the door flash a bright light.

"Harry. Wait somebody's coming, somebody we know", Key figured out, while Harry was about hide.

"Really?" asked Harry, surprised.

Another bang comes from the door, then the door comes down, which makes Harry and Key back up and the Dursleys come downstairs.

"Sorry about that", Hagrid apologized.

"It's okay", said Key, with a nervous smile, with harry still behind her.

Hagrid picks up the door and put it back, which is when they notice Uncle Vernon with a shotgun.

"I demand you leave at once Sir, you are breaking and entering", Uncle Vernon commented.

"Dry up dursley, you great prune", said Hagrid, then squeezes the shotgun, which makes a bullet hit the roof.

"Well, I'm surprise that I didn't notice before, Key", Hagrid observed.

"Yes, Harry, no need to hide", Key informed her cousin.

Harry gets from behind Key.

"I haven't seen you, since you were a baby", Hagrid told them.

"Got something for, 'fraid I might sat on, but I think your taste for it will the same", Hagrid told them.

Hagrid hands Harry a box with cake inside, and a cupcake to Key.

"Thank you", said Harry.

"Yes, this is a sweet gift", Key replied.

"It's not everyday, you see a young man turns 11, now do you. Key sorry I missed your birthday", said Hagrid.

"It's okay", said Key.

Harry puts down the box,while Key eats her cupcake, making sure Dudley doesn't eat harry's cake.

"Excuse me, but, who are you?" asked Harry, as Hagrid sits in a chair.

"Reubus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and grims at Hogwarts", Hagrid introduced himself.

"Of course, you know all about hogwarts", assumed Hagrid.

"Actually Hagrid, you see we know very little, that's why we're surprised by your appearance", Key informed Hagrid.

"Really? Then do know about you being a fae and Harry being a wizard?" asked Hagrid.

"Yes", answered Key.

"That's enough, we swear when we took them in, we put a stop to a this rubbish", Uncle Vernon interrupted.

"You knew all along and you never told us", said Harry.

"I knew it", Key blurted.

"Of course you are, how could you not be. My perfect sister being who she is, my mother and father were so proud the day she got her letter. We have a witch in the famiy, isn't it wonderful, I was the only one. To see her for what she is, a freak, and then she met that Potter and she had you and you would be the same, just as strange, just as abnormal and if you please, she got herself blown up, and Key's parents disappear and we got landed with both of you ", explained Aunt Petunia.

"Blown up, you said my parents died in a car crash", said Harry.

Key was angry because of the Dursleys.

"A car crash, car crashed killed Lily and James potter, this is a outrage it's a scandal", Hagrid blurted.

"They'll not be going", said Uncle Vernon.

"I disagree, you have no right to choose where we go at this moment, filling us with nonsense,and keeping us from he truth", Key spoke truthfully.

Then, Key notice that Dudley is eating Harry's cake,which is when Hagrid uses an umbrella that gave Dudley a pig tail, which made the Dursleys rush out.

"I appreciate if you not tell anybody at hogwarts about that, strictly speaking I'm not allowed to use magic", said Hagrid.

"Okay", said Harry.

"We're a bit behind schedule, best be off, unless you rather stay",said Hagrid, put the door back down, then leaves the place.

"Let's go", said Key, with Harry following her.


	4. Chapter 4

The next moment, Hagrid, Key, and Harry walk through the streets of London.

"All students must be be equipped with...one standard size two pewter cauldron and may bring if they desire either an owl, a cat, or a toad", read Key.

"Can we find all this in London?" asked Harry.

"If you know where to go", said Hagrid in a quiet tone.

They go to a corner stone and enter, The Leaky Cauldron.

As they enter the place, there is music and people talking.

"Ah, Hagrid! The usual, I presume?" Barkeep Tom assumed.

"No thanks, Tom. I'm on offical Hogwarts business today. Just helping young Harry and Key here, buy their school supplies", Hagrid told his friend.

"Bless my soul. It's Harry potter and Key Walker", replied Tom.

The pub goes silent. A man comes up and shakes Harry and Key's hand.

"Welcome back, Mr Potter and Ms. Walker, welcome back", greeted the man.

A witch comes up and shakes Harry's hand, as well.

"Doris Crockford. I can't believe I'm meeting you both at last", said Doris Crockford.

A man in robes with a turban on his head appears. It is Professor Quirrell.

"Harry P-Potter. Key W-walker. C-can't tell you how pleased I am to meet you", Quirrell shivered.

"Hello, Professor. I didn't see you there. Harry and Key, this is Professor Quirrell. He'll be your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts", said Hagrid.

"Oh, nice to meet you", said Harry.

Key nodded.

Harry holds out his hand, but Quirrell avoids taking it, which Key finds suspicious.

"Interesting, i'm getting a strange vibe from him", Key thought.

"Well must be going now. Lots to buy", said Hagrid.

"Goodbye", said Harry.

"See ya", said Key.

They exist the leaky cauldron to a wall.

"See, Harry and Key, Y'all? You're famous", said Hagrid

Hagrid, Harry, and Key walk into an alley, just behind The Leaky Cauldron.

"But why are we famous? All those people back there how is it they know who we are?" asked Harry.

"I like to know too", said Key.

"I'm not sure, i'm right person to tell you that, Harry and Key", said Hagrid.

Hagrid pulls out his umbrella and taps a few bricks on the wall. The bricks begin to move, forming an opening to walk through.

"Welcome Harry and Key, to diagon alley", said Hagrid.

While they're walking through Diagon Alley, Hagrid points out various shops to Harry and Key.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Key, then shakes it off trying to face on important things.

"That's where you get your quills and ink. Over there all your bits and bobs for doing wizardry", Hagrid pointed out.

They pass by a broom shop with the new Nimbus 2000 in the window.

"It's a world class racing broom", said the 1st Child.

"Wow! Look at it the new Nimbus 2000! It's fastest model yet!" exclaimed the second child.

"But Hagrid, how am I to pay for all this? I haven't any money?" asked Harry.

"Yeah, like the dursleys would give us any", said Key

"Well there's the money! Gringotts, the wizard bank! Ain't no safer place, not one! 'Cept perhaps Hogwarts", said Hagrid.

Hagrid, Harry, and Key walk along the main corridor to Gringotts. On either side of them goblins are hard at work.

"Hagrid what exactly are these things?" asked Harry.

"They're goblins Harry. Clever as they come the goblins, but not the most friendly of beasts. Best stay close", Hagrid told Harry.

"Odd, I feel danger", Key thought, while observing the area.

"Hmm, mister Harry Potter and Miss Key Walker wishes to make a withdraw", said Hagrid to the goblin.

"And does they have their keys?" asked the goblin.

"Wait a minute. Got it here somewhere. Ha! There's there's the little devil. Oh,there's something else as well. Professor Dumbledore gave me this", said Hagrid, searching through his pocket.

Hagrid hands him two keys a piece of a paper.

"It's the key for you-know-what to vault you-know-which", said Hagrid.

"Very well then", said the goblin.

The goblin takes them to the vault, while Hagrid is holding a lamp.

"Vault 687, lamp please", said the goblin.

Key hands the goblin the lamp and unlocks the door.

After the door opens, Harry and Key see two stacks of gold coins and look it in awe.

"No way!" Harry and Key exclaimed.

"Did think you're parents will leave you with nothing, now did you?" asked Hagrid.

"Vault 713", said the gobin.

"What's in there, Hagrid?" asked Harry and Key.

"Can't tell you Harry, Hogwarts business very secret", answered Hagrid.

"Stand back", said The goblin.

The goblin rubs his hand down the door, which unlocks the special locks in the vault.

During their journey of shopping for school supplies, Key notice a mysterious group of kids near a broken down shop.

Key with Harry and Hagrid aren't looking, follows the group.


	5. Chapter 5

The group inside the shop, is shown as mostly normal people that aren't in cloaks, instead there's one girl flying with hummingbird wings, one boy lifting weights, one girl doing gymnastics, a ferret about the size of a dog, and twins that can shapeshift.

That wasn't it, There's a tall girl with brown hair, wearing a black jacket, pink shirt, blue jeans, and red shoes,who's the leader of the group.

"Alright, Faes, this meeting will now come to order", announced the girl leader.

The other kids sit in chairs with their full attention on the girl leader.

The girl leader talks about them always meeting in this special place.

Key notices the ferret looking at her,that makes the girl with hummingbird wings.

"Who's there,friend or foe?" asked the girl with hummingbird wings,while flying behind a stack of boxes.

"Friend,i'm a fae too", Key noticed.

"Prove it", said the girl with hummingbird wings.

Key holds her necklace that she got from the envelope,which glows and this makes electricity flow through her.

"Okay,i'm convinced", the girl with hummingbird wings admitted.

The boy lifts the boxes and one of the twin says, "Oh my gosh,your Key Walker".

Key smiles nervously.

"Sorry about Betty,but this is a secret hangout", The girl leader pointed out.

"Understandable,what are your names exactly?" said Key.

The girl leader has red curly hair, wearing a white dress, and heels.

"I'm Keni,these are my friends:Betty,Devin,Qin,Li,Amy along with our pet: Gem", Keni/the girl leader proclaimed.

The girl with hummingbird wings is Betty,she has phoenix-like hair, wearing an orange jacket, white shirt, blue pants, and red shoes.

The ferret is Gem.

This twin/Li is a girl with blond hair, wearing a red dress.

The boy/Devin who can lift weights, he has black hair, sunglasses, wearing a red shirt, white pants, and black shoes.

The other twin/Qin is a boy with blond hair, blue shirt, black pants, and white shoes.

"Are there other faes?" asked Key.

"Your new to the magical world,aren't you", Betty figured out.

Key nodded at Betty's assumption.

Betty flies to her bags,and get a book with the title History of Faes.

"After the big war,Most of the faes disappeared or died,Faes were judged to quickly",read Key.

Key put the book down,and is shocked by what she found out.

"How about some smoothies?" asked Li and Qin.

Key and her friends are enjoying smoothies.

"So,how did you know about faes?" asked Amy.

Key reveals her friend named Syria knew lots about magic.

Betty was smiling at the fact that she met Key,Amy comes into the conversation and explains how her and her friends are adopted and have taken care of each other.

Hearing their story,Key explained her life, actually is miserable. But she tries to make the best of it. By Messing with Dudley, cheering Harry up, and keeping a positive attitude.

Betty responds back with telling about the foster family taunted them because they were different, but they ignored them.

"How do you have wings?" asked Key.

"I don't know they just randomly appeared on my birthday", said Betty.

"That's the same thing that happened to us", said Qin,Li,Amy and Devin simultaneously.

In-between the conversation, The kids notice a girl blue hair, wearing black cloaks, who gives a big smile and smooch.

"Umm, who's she?" asked Key.

"My rival, Veronica, she's the worst", said Amy.

Amy explains that Veronica use to be best friends, then she discovered her true motives.

Veronica is shown with two creepy people, Luci and Dave, Luci is a girl with long black hair, wearing a cloak, and Dave looks like an average emo.

"That's her spies, they are the main reason why we are so secretive", said Li.

The spies start to walk up to them.

"We better go, any ideas", said Qin.

"My friend, Liza said she saw Key's cousin around the library", said Keni.

"I do need some information and the library is quiet, sure why not", said Key.

(The side of the story is taking a break, now to Harry, where he's just walking into the library with Hagrid. When he sees a girl with silver hair, wearing a red shirt, blue jeans, and white shoes flying upside down)

"Are you Harry Potter?" she asked.

"Yeah, who are you?" answered Harry.

"I'm Liza, i've heard so much about you, hey where's your cousin", said the girl.

"She's hanging out with some new friends, You know us too, were inseparable. Mostly because of my awful aunt, uncle, and my other cousin", said Harry.

"You had a horrible life, and you just figured out you were a wizard, what a coincidence", Liza figured out.

"How did you figure that out?" asked Harry.

"Well, I went through that same thing, I live with my adoptive family, I couldn't believe they kept it a secret, but they did it for me", said Liza.

"Then, it seems that we have a similar lives, I wondered if there's a reason about that", said Harry.

"It is interesting, you two meet her, ever heard the story about what makes Harry, a legend along Key", said Hagrid.

"I heard some pretty interesting stuff, but never knew the whole thing, but I never looked too much into what the truth is behind the legend",answered Liza.

"Well does my friend have a story for you", said Abigail, lurking from the shadows.

"Can we join in, I love to hear the story?" asked Amy with a smile.

"Hey Harry, Hagrid, and Abby, these are my new friends", said Key.

"I have an idea, how about we split you're stories and make into a one story,what do you think Hagrid", said Abigail.

"I say that's a wonderful idea", said Hagrid.

"Great, which part goes first?" asked Abigail.

While Key and her new friends sit down, then Hagrid starts the first part of the story.

"It was a long time ago, very dark times, Voldemort started to gather some followers, brought them to the dark side", said Hagrid.

"Around that time, Key's parents: Kai and John along with James and Lily Potter were fighting against Voldemort, it was around they time they started their experiment", Key explained.

The story turns into a flashback, where Kai and Kevin are working on potions in their house, for days, their friends were worried about this

Especially Abigail, she was worried that if they continue something bad was going to happen, but there's no need to worry.

Since Kai and Kevin finished at least a week, before James and Lily's death.

Abigail came in the house, when they just finished it, they tested it on her.

The experiment caused her hands, and eyes to glow,her floating, and grow angel wings.

Yes, you heard right guardians in this universe don't earn wings, they can just fly.

Anyway, a death eater Bellatrix found out about them, and almost got away with the experiment.

But, when the experiment sent through Abigail's vein, she defeated Bellatrix with one blast.

After blasting Bellatrix, Abigail blacked out, once Kai and John take Abigail to hostipal.

Once Abigail wakes up, she sees Lily, James, Kai, and Kevin around her hospital bed.

"Kai, James,Kevin, Lily, what happened?" asked Abigail, weakly.

"Try not to talk, I'm so sorry, I didn't know our experiment would have this kind of affect", Kai apologized.

"I mean we tested it before on little things, but nothing bad happened", said Kai, with tears on her cheek.

Abigail wipes her friend's tears, and gave a smile.

"It's okay, I know you didn't want to hurt me", said Abigail,touching her daughter's face.

"We all know you meant well", said Lily.

Kai knew that nobody was blaming her, but she could feel responsibility for it, so she leaves the room to clear her head.

James comes out, and sits next to Kai.

"James, how is it that people remain so calm, while I'm always freaking out?" asked Kai.

"Kai, Each person has a different way of reacting, around these times. I'm surprised that most of us are sane now", answered James.

"Times are different, but some people remain calm, I guess it's a thing that happens", said James.

"I remember, when we were little, and we would have moments like this", said Kai.

While watching them, Lily remembers when she first met Kai.

Lily and Kai bumped into each other, and Kai helped Lily pick up her books.

"You're Lily, right", said Kai,while smiling.

"Yeah", said Lily.

"I'm Kai, nice to meet you", said Lily.

The flashback cuts back to reality, when Abigail is out of the bed.

"She's okay, the chemicals didn't cause her any harm, her body just wasn't use to it. Now, she will be fine, but her legs are numb, so she'll need a wheelchair for at a day or two", said The nurse.

"I'm so glad", said Kai, while hugging Abigail.

Back at Kai and Kevin's house, Kai destroys the formula, and decides never to speak of it again, but secretly she wanted to test on it some more.

"Good choice, Kai", said James.

Back to Lily and James death and Kai and Kevin's disappearance, but it had to be put on hold because it was time to go.

Which left Harry and Key on a cliffhanger.

Key looks at her necklace with deep emotions.

After that moment, since Harry already had most of his stuff, and Abigail brought Key's, they went to the Platform.

Near Platform 9 and 3/4 quarter's, Abigail gives Key, and her own journal and disappears along with Hagrid to Hogwarts.

At the entrance of Platform 9 and 3/4 quarters, they see the Weasley family.

"Fred, George, hey!" exclaimed Liza.

Liza along with the kids hug the Weasley's.

"Oh, it's so nice to see you all", said Molly, has red hair, wearing a brown dress and shoes.

Then, she sees Harry and Key.

"Hello, I'm Molly", Molly introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you", said Harry and Key in unison.

"I'm Harry Potter", said Harry.

"and I'm Key Walker", said Key.

When the Weasley hears this, they are shocked by this.

"Are you really?" asked Ginny.

"Yeah", said Key.

"Could you tell us, how to?" stammered Harry, pointing to the Platform.

"How to get on the Platform, not worry dear, it's Ron first year at Hogwarts as well, now all you have to do is run straight through platform 9 and 10, best do a run if you're nervous", Molly explained.

Harry and Key run through the platform.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
Through the Platform, Harry and Key sees the train, when there is other kids,a bunch.

Key walks with her new friends, and Harry walks with the Weasley's and Lisa.

Betty is flying around filled with excitement,and asks Key if she wanted to have a ride.

Key decided to give it a chance.

Amy and Devin are laughing,while walking and Keni is talking to Liza.

Qin and Li are entering the train,along with Gem.

Kids around Amy's age come their way

"Amy, we're so glad you came", said a blonde girl wearing a black robe.

"What! of course, we were just shocked by the magical detail in you're plan", said Keni.

"You just figured out you're magical gene?" asked Key.

"Yeah, my friend was the one, that told us about it", answered Amy.

The kids still are asking Key, a lot of questions.

"So you lived with your cousin since you're parents left on a mission?" asked Li.

"Yep,but they never came back and now that I heard most of the story, I don't know what to think", said Key.

"You're over thinking this, your parents were trying to help the world, they care about you", said Li.

"You're right", said Key.

"What's up?" asked Li.

"What is the differences between witches and wizards, and are we really friends?" asked Key.

"Actually Faes don't need wands, I inherited this from my grandparents", said Li.

"What house do you think we're going to placed into", Key responded.

"Well, then I'm guessing Gryffindor, how about you", said Li.

"I don't know, I don't really know about the school houses, except my parents were in Gryffindor, which is a place for the brave and kind-hearted", said Key.

"Let me explain, when we get into the train", said Li.

Key, her new friends, Lisa and Harry walks up to the train, and finds a compartment.

"So, is there any books on Faes,so I know more about my history?" asked Key.

"I might I could help with, hi i'm Hermione Granger", said Hermione.

Hermione has bushy brown hair, wearing robes, and holding books.

"Nice to meet you, i'm Key Walker", said Key.

"We know, hi old friend", said Syria.

"Syria, I never thought I would see you", said Key, giving Syria a hug.

Syria is a 11-year-old girl with light brown hair, wearing school robes.

"Neither did I, until I heard rumors about you and Harry coming to Hogwarts", Syria admitted.

"I'll tell you, it was surprise to me too, along with my cousin, when did you discover you were a witch", said Key.

"It was around the time, I finished my special novel, then I saw the mail", Syria told Key.

"That was the same for me, except for the part about making a novel part", said Key.

"So, we still have things in common", said Syria.

Key along with Qi, Li, Amy, and Herimone hear the story.

Before that happened, Hermione gave Key some books called: History of Faes, Secret Planet, and Faes and Witches.

Syria explains Amy is the one, that told them about Key, not knowing about her inheritage.

"Well, it's good to know I have a friend that care", Key replied.

Syria gives a big smile, and opens one of the books.

"We should probably start with this book", said Syria.

"Secret Planet chapter 1, special kind of faes, some kind of faes, have unique skills unlike ordinary. Little is known about them except that they are evil. Hiding from history", Key read.

"I heard about those kind of faes are very rare, my grandparents did say, they met one before. But, only thing they told them. That she was not who they thought she was", Li told Key.

The girls continue talking about the books, giving Key the chance to learn more things about Faes, Hermione show Key what powers they have and wings.

"So, this ancient writing means sincerity, is it possible to see it in a dream", said Key.

"In the middle of chapter 3, it has been told that, there is a special kind of fae. That can predict some things from the past, that may happen in the present", Hermione explained.

"I had a vision of the writings from 123, 124, and 126", Key admitted.

Hermione and the Fae group was surprised by this fact, since this hasn't happened for over a thousand years.

"Did I say something off?" asked Key.

"Key, that writing hasn't been seen as vision for a very long time, around the time Hogwarts was just developing as a school for all-kinds, even Faes", said Qi.

"Really, how come?" wondered Key, seeing the concered looks on their faces.

"The writing wasn't only ancient, it was also apart of a curse. Only one a witch could read ", explained Li.

Key decided to read more in Secret Planet

The story goes to Harry sitting in a compartment alone, until a boy with a redhead appear.

"Excuse me, do you mind everywhere else is full?" asked Ron.

"Not at all",said Harry, with a smile.

"I'm Ron, by the way, Ron Weasley", said Ron.

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter", Harry told Ron.

Ron gives the shocked look on his face,hearing the fact about that he's with Ron Weasley.

"So, it's true,where's your cousin", Ron shocked.

"She met some other Faes", answered Harry.

"Any idea, what house you're going to be sorted into", said Ron.

"No, you have a lot of brothers, i've noticed", Harry figured out.

"Yeah, i'm close to the youngest in the family", Ron tells Harry.

Then, A woman comes with a tray with candy, and says,"Anything on the trolley, dear".

"No thanks, i'm all set",said Ron, holding a bag with candy.

Harry sees how sad Ron is, so he reachs into his pocket, and says"We'll take the lot", While Harry is holding money.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Ron, looking at the money.

Ron and Harry is eating lots of candy, and so was Key along with his friends are eating sweets too.

Liza remeets Harry, and warns them that we're almost at Hogwarts.

After that, Liza also tells Harry, that there was a part that Hagrid and Abigail forgot to tell about the war.

Harry is shocked by this,while Ron was still eating.

With her friends,Key tells about her dream/vision, and research from history, that her magic might be apart of some legend.

"I was afraid of that, my family told me stories about this, but I always ignored it", Betty admitted.

Hermione suggested to find more about Faes history in Hogwarts.

Li looks at the window and says,"We're here".


	7. Chapter 7

After Li tells everybody, that the train stopped.

Then, the group walks out the train.

"Firs' years over, come on Firs' years, hurry up", called Hagrid.

The group walks up to Hagrid along with Abigail, who is holding a lamp.

"Hey, Hagrid", said Harry.

"Hey, Abigail", said Key.

"Hey", said Hagrid and Abigail simultaneously, with a smile.

"Whoa!" exclaimed the kids, seeing Hagrid.

"This way to boats", Hagrid told kids.

Liza, Harry, and Ron in the boat together.

Key, Hermione, and Syria; Betty,Amy,and Keni, Li,Qin,and Neville are together.

Anyway, They soon see Hogwarts, which made them happy.

"It's amazing!" exclaimed Key.

"Just like I read", said Hermione.

"You read a lot", Key noticed.

"I like to be informed", said Hermione.

The first years along with Hagrid and Abigail.

"Key,I must ask where did you get that necklace", said Abigail.

"From an envelope,that was written by my parents", Key admitted.

Abigail looks inside the necklace,instead of the picture, she sees a blue gem.

Key walks where she see the first years are, where Professor Mcgonagall is.

"Welcome to hogwwarts. Now, in a few moments, you will pass through these doors and join your classmates. But before you can take your seats you must be sorted into your houses. they are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff,Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Now, while you are here, your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you house points. Any rule breaking, and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup", Professor Mcgonagall explained.

Key looks down, seeing the toad, and walks backwards to Neville.

"Trevor, thanks", said Neville.

"You're welcome, names Key", said Key.

"Wait, The cousin of Harry potter, i'm Neville", Neville recognized.

"Nice to meet you", said Key.

They turn back to Professor McGonagall.

"The sorting ceremony will begin momentarily", said Professor Mcgonagall.

Professor McGonagall goes through the door.

"So it's true, what they've been saying on the train, Harry potter and Key Walker have come to hogwarts", said Draco Malfoy. "this is crabbe and goyle, and i'm malfoy, draco malfoy".

Which makes ron laughs.

"Think my name is funny, do I need to ask yours", said Draco malfoy.

Key turns to Draco because before she was talking with a girl who has light/dark hair, wearing school robes,while flying.

"Red hair, and hand me down robe, you must be a weasley. you'll see how some people are better than others, you don't want to make friends the wrong sort, I can help you there", Draco pointed out, then holds out his hand.

"I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself", said Harry.

Draco helds his hand to Key.

"Not a chance", replied Key,glaring at Draco with anger.

Draco walks away,once Professor Mcgonagall comes back.

Key shakes her head in disgust,the girl next to her shows a flower that transforms to a purse

"We're ready for you, follow me", said Professor Mcgonagall.

They follow Professor mcgonagall through the doors, and stop at a chair.

"Before we begin Professor Dumbledore would say a few things to say", said Professor Mcgonagall.

"I few announcements, first note that the forest is strictly forbidden to all students. Also our caretaker has asked me to remind you, that third floor is out of bounds, for anybody who doesn't want to the most painful death, thank you", proclaimed Dumbledore.

"The death part was a joke right?" asked Neville, quietly.

"It didn't sound that way", answered Key.

"I hope it is", wished the grl.

Professor Mcgonagall tells the students, that once their name are spoken, to come up and they'll be sorted in.

"Hermione Granger", called Professor Mcgonagall.

"Oh no, OK relax", said Hermione to herself.

"Mental, that one I'm telling you", Ron whispered to Harry.

Professor McGonagall puts the hat on Hermione.

"Hmm, right then right", said the hat. "Gryffindor".

The Gryffindors cheer hearing this news.

"Draco Malfoy", said Professor McGonagall.

"Slytherin", said the hat.

"Key Walker", said Professor Mcgonagall.

Key walks up to the chair, feeing a little bit nervous, which made her necklace change her eyes to red.

That boosted her confidence, then she sits down.

Professor Mcgonagall puts the hat on her head.

"Hmmm, tricky,trouble with ,filled with kindness,ah and something's else", said the hat to Key.

"Nobody needs to know that, beside you're suppose to pay attention to which house I should go", Key whispered.

"Alright, Gryffindor", said The hat.

Syria,Qi is in Gryffindor, Li is in Hufflepuff,and Liza is in Ravenclaw.

Key smiles, and sits next to Hermione.

"Hey friend", said Key.

"Hey", said Hermione.

"I am a friend too?" asked Neville.

Key nodded.

In-between, the sorting harry's scar, as they look at Snape.

"Are you okay?" asked Ron.

"Nothing,i'm fine", Harry replied.

"Susan bones", said Professor McGonagall.

"I know,Hufflepuff", said The hat.

"Ronald Weasley", said Professor McGonagall.

"Ah, another Weasley, I know just what do with you", said The hat. "Gryffindor".

"Harry Potter", called Professor McGonagall.

"Hmm," said a small voice in his ear. "Difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind either. There's talent, oh my goodness, yes - and a nice thrist to prove yourself, now that's interesting... So where shall I put you?"

Harry gripped the edges of the stoll and thought, Not Slytherin, not Slytherin.

"Not Slytherin, eh?" said small voice. "Are you sure? You could be great, you know, it's all here in your head, and Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness, no doubt about that - no? Well, if your sure - better be GRYFFINDOR! "

Everybody cheered

"We got Potter! We got Potter!" The Weasly twins yelled.

Harry shaked the Prefect's hand,while smiling at Key.

The girl key met before is Amija,ends up in Gryffindor.

Betty,and Amy are in Hufflepuff,Devin and Keni are in Slytherin.

A few minutes, the feast has begun.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
As the feast started,people talk about how they figured out they were a witch or wizard.

"Hey, Oliver, who's that teacher talking to professor Quirrell?" asked Harry.

"Oh, that's Professor Snape, head of Slytherin's house", said Oliver.

"What's he teach?" asked harry.

"Potions, but everybody knows it's the dark arts, he's been trying to take Quirrell's job for years", Oliver told Harry.

Key is talking to Neville, and her friends.

"Neville, I love to be your friend", Key told Neville, truthfully.

Neville smiles after Key agreed to be his friend.

"So, how should we start our investigation?" asked Betty.

"I think, 'The guide of Dark past', should help with that", answered Hermione.

"Great, hey has anybody seen Syria", said Key.

"I think I saw her meet up with some people in Ravenclaw", said Qi.

"So, you didn't explain where you got your necklace", Li pointed out.

"It was a gift, an friend, but I keep hearing this weird voice while wearing this", Key told her friends.

"Hmmm, I thought I saw that necklace before, wait no way", said Liza.

Amy looks at the book,and explains that this necklace holds the experiment Keys parents made,but the energy is drained out of it,rendering it useless.

"Shouldn't we be at the tables we were sorted in?" asked Qin.

"This will only be for a bit", Li insisted.

"What does the voice say?" asked Keni,seeing Key's eye glitter.

"Help,i'm scared,then I hear a scream", said Key.

In-between the conversation,they see a ghost named Sir Nicholas in the middle of the table.

"Hello, how are you, welcome to Gryffindor", said Sir Nicholas.

So, a bunch a ghost appear at different house tables.

"Hello Nicholas, have a nice summer?" Percy asked Sir Nicholas.

"Dismal, once again my admission to join the headless hunt, has been denied", Sir Nicholas told Percy.

"I know you, your nearly headless nick", Ron figured out.

"Nice to meet you, Sir Nicholas", Key greeted Sir Nicholas.

"You too, ", Sir Nicholas smiled.

The first years follow the head boy to the Gryffindor tower.

"So, do you think things will go well here?" asked Key.

"Of course", said Syria.

"Yeah,and we will be here", Betty agreed,as she hugs Key.

"Look", Ron pointed out, looking at a picture of a girl.

"I think she fancies you", said Harry.

"Welcome to Hogwarts", said a picture.

Then they enter the commons with the head boy.

"The boys dormitory is downstairs on your left, girls the same on you'll find all your belongings have already been brought", said Percy.

Inside, the girls dormitory, Key is looking at moon, with her owl near her, while she's sitting on the window.

Key touches her necklace,seeing her owl .

"Olivia,I don't think I'll fit in here", Key assumed.

Olivia grabs a journal and gives it to Key.

Key reads: Dear Key,I know we might not be here,so if you feel alone look at this.

Key looks at a picture of Kai and John Walker holding Key as a newborn.

"Thanks,Olivia. I'm ready for school", said Key.

In the boys dormitory, harry in sitting on the Window, while petting Hedwig.

The next morning, Harry and Ron are running to transfiguration class, where everybody is writing some work with a cat watching them on a desk.

"We made it", Ron exhausted.

"How you get here?" Harry asked Key.

"Hermione helped me", Key replied.

"Can you imagine the look on old McGonagall face,that we are late", Ron blurted, not knowing she's in the room.

The cat turns into Professor McGonagall.

"That was blood brilliant", Ron complimented.

"Well, thank you for the assessment, maybe it would be better if I turn you and into a pocket watch, that way one of you might be on time",Professor McGonagall thanked Ron.

"We got lost", Harry told McGonagall.

"Then perhaps a map, I trust you don't need one to find your seats", Professor McGonagall says.

At Faes class, it's a regular classroom, but with magical creatures along with Gem and some charms.

The student of course are Key,Betty,Amy,Devin,Li,Qin,Keni along with 15 more students.

The teacher has long red hair,wearing velvet/blue cloak holding the book: History of the Faes.

The teacher introduces herself as Professor Walmore, master of charms,and new teacher.

"I'm not new to teaching in general,but in Hogwarts this is my first teaching job,so i'll try my best", Professor Walmore.

"Uh,professor Walmore", said Amy,waving her hand in the air.

"Yes", answered Professor Walmore.

"Did you go this school,when you were young?" asked Amy.

"I did,it was lovely years here except I was easily judged", Professor Walmore told Amy.

Professor Walmore waves her hands around the floor,causes gem stones appear,each stone goes to a student.

"Gem emaquaza, I only seen a picture of these", Keni recognized.

"Do they glow so bright?" asked Key,shielding her eyes.

"Only at the presence of two faes or more", Professor Walmore told Key.

The gem connects with Key's necklace making the stone inside active, that makes Key glow and levitate, then fainted.

Betty and the other students go to Key, Professor Walmore checks her and figures she's fine.

Professor Walmore picks up Key and she heads to the hospital wing.

While she is asleep,Key's necklace causes a eleven-years old girl who has brown hair,white skin, wearing a red shirt,blue jeans,and shoes appear,sleeping on the bed next to Key.

Betty and an unknown boy is reading Secret Planet.

This boy has Hazelnut hair,brown skin, wearing regular schoolwear and his name is Alden.

"So, your substitute foster mom read this to you as bedtime story?" Alden questioned.

"Yeah,she noticed that I seem to like to know facts about the magical world,so she searched an old chest filled with fairytales,and lots of notes", Betty remembered.

The girl that appeared seemed merely invisible to them,so she walks away,but Gem could smells her.

Betty notices Gem attacking weird,and tells her to come.

The girl sighs in relief,and goes to Key.

"You wanted to know my name is Makai", revealed the the girl.

Once she says her name,a magic blast from Key,Alden,and Betty's gemstones hit Makai,which makes eagle wings, 


	9. Chapter 9

At hospital wing,Makai runs away in fear,so Key follows her.

Makai ends in the middle of the hallway where she is almost about to dragged by the crowd of students.

"Wait!" called Key.

"Key,who was that?" asked Betty.

"Makai,the voice from my necklace", said Key.

Key looks at her necklace,seeing the stone her parents invented glow.

"That's not good", replied Alden.

Before Abigail could take the necklace away,Key follows Makai and ends up in her next class: potions.

Betty and Alden follow Key.

"Hi,Key", said Harry.

"Oh,hey", replied Key.

Betty starts asking Harry a bunch of questions,then she hears crying.

Key goes under the table,holds out her hand and says "Please don't run away".

Key and Makai sit in front of Harry and Hermione.

Harry taps on Key's shoulder, and says,"who's your new friend".

"I like to introduce you to Makai", said Key.

"Hi", said Makai, as she turns around.

"Makai, this is my cousin Harry Potter and my friend Hermione Granger", said Key.

"It's very nice to meet you, Makai, where did you come from", said Hermione.

"I was trapped inside in the necklace, I got trapped during the war, I faced many witches and wizards. But, my downfall was the people I trust", Makai explained.

"The necklace is not just magic, it's also a pocket dimension, that I found it. I got paralyzed, and it activated the dimension, which you know about", Makai continued.

Key felt shock along with the other students who were listening, and she gets a tad suspicious.

Then Snape comes, which gets the students attention.

"There will be no wand waving, or silly incarnations in this, as such I don't expect you to know the exact art or style that is potion making", Professor Snape informs the students.

"Though select few, that show the predisposition, I can show how to bewitch the mind, and ensnare the senses, I teach how to bottle fame, and even put a stop to death", said Professor Snape.

Professor Snape looks at Harry writing down notes.

"Then again, maybe some of you have powers so formidable, that you fill complacent to not pay attention", Professor Snape noticed.

Hermione gets Harry's attention.

"Harry Potter, our new celebrity. Tell me what I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood", Snape pointed out.

But harry shrugs. Hermione raised her hand.

"You don't know, let's try this again", said Professor Snape

"Where would you look if I ask you to bring a bezoar?" asked Snape.

"I don't know, sir", said Harry. Hermione raised her hand, rising higher.

"And what is the difference between monkshood and Wolfsbane?" asked Snape.

"I don't know, sir", Harry answered.

"Pity, clearly fame isn't everything is it", Snape replied.

"Clearly, hermione knows it seems like a pity, not to ask her", Harry responded.

Which made people laugh even Makai. Snape walks up, tells Hermione to put her hand down and sits in a chair next harry's table.

So, Snape answers the questions he asked harry, and takes away 5 points from Gryffindor.

In-between time, Key is outside with Olivia and Makai.

"Were you always trapped in the pocket dimension?" asked Key.

"Yeah,it was awful", answered Makai.

"I get it,this info about my parents and Harry's",said Key.

Hermione comes,notice Key and Makai.

Hermione shows a book that Makai remembers,Key reads it about Makai's original self knowing about her being a witch, along with her friends.

Key tells Makai,she would be her friend.

They go to the flying lessons.

"Good Afternoon,class", said Madam Hooch.

"Good Afternoon, Madam Hooch", replied the class.

"Welcome to your first flying lesson", Madam Hooch smiled. "Well, what are you all waiting for?" she barked.

"Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up", Madam Hooch tell the class.

Harry glanced down at his broom. It was old and some of the twigs stuck out at odd angles.

"Stick out your right hand over your broom", called Madam Hooch at the front, "and say 'Up!"'

"UP!" everyone shouted.

Harry's broom jumped into his hand at once, but it was one of the few that did.

Hermione Granger's had simply rolled over on the ground, and Neville's hadn't moved at all.

Key's broom is playing around,Makai's flies in the air.

Key helps Makai,taking control of the broom.

Madam Hooch then showed them how to mount their brooms without sliding off the end, and walked upand down the rows correcting their grips.

Harry and Ron were delighted when she told Malfoy he'd been doing it wrong for years.

"Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard, " said Madam Hooch.

"Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle - three - two - - "

But Neville, nervous and jumpy and frightened of being left on the ground, pushed off hard before thewhistle had touched Madam Hooch's lips.

"Come back, boy!" she shouted, but Neville was rising straight up like a cork shot out of a bottle -twelve feet - twenty feet.

Key grabs her broom,and goes after Neville.

Seeing Neville about to crash,grabs him,and he lands on the broom.

"Thank You,Key", said Neville.

"No,problem. Are you okay?" asked Key.

"I think I hurt my wrist", Neville told Key.

Neville and Key land on the ground softly.

Madam Hooch sees Neville's wrist and turned to the rest of the class.

Malfoy picks up Neville's rememball.

"None of you is to move while I take to the hospital wing! You leave those brooms where they are or you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say 'Quidditch. ' Come on, dear", Madam Hooch informed them.

"Did you see his face, the great lump haven't gave this a squeeze he would've remembered to fall on his fat-ass", Malfoy insulted.

"Give it here,Malfoy!" Harry yelled.

"No! I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom find", said Malfoy,then leans on his broom.

"How about the roof,what's the matter potter bit beyond your reach?" asked Malfoy, on his broom, while juggling the ball.

Harry gets on his broom.

"Harry,no way. You heard what madam Hooch said,besides you don't even know how to fly", Hermione warns Harry."What an idiot?"

"Give it here,Malfooy or i'll knock you off your broom", Harry threatened Malfoy.

"Is that so?" asked Malfoy,throwing and catching the ball.

Harry tries to knock Malfoy off his broom.

"Have it your way,then", replied Malfoy.

Malfoy throws the ball,Harry goes after it.

The ball almost hit McGonagall's office window,but Harry catches this and McGonagall notice this.

The kids cheer at Harry,still holding their brooms.

"Harry Potter! Key Walker! Follow me", called Professor McGonagall.

"Don't worry", Key whispered.

Makai nodded.

Professor McGonagall takes Key and Harry to Quirrell's class.

"You wait here", said Professor McGonagall.

"Professor Quirrelll. Excuse me,could I borrow wood for a moment please", Professor McGonagall.

"Y-Y-Yes. Of course", Professor Quirrell tells McGonagall.

"Potter,Walker, this is Oliver Wood. Wood I have found a seeker and a guardian", Professor McGonagall informed Wood.

Key and Harry walk in the hallway,and separates.

Ron catches up with Harry.

"Have you heard the news?" asked Sir Nicholas.

"Seeker,but first years never make the house team, you must be the youngest Quidditch player in a century", Ron remembered.

"According to McGonagall", Harry reminds Ron.

"Well done Harry. Wood just told us", George complimented.

"Fred and George are the team beaters", said Ron.

"Our job is to make sure,you don't get bloody up to bad", Fred tells Harry.

"Can't make any promises,rough game,Quidditch", said George.

"Brutal,but nobody's died in years", replied Fred.

Key is with her friends explaining how she feels.

"I understand Key,we are going through the same thing", Amija admitted.

"Yeah,We all lost a love one,but I still feel their spirit around me", revealed Alden.

"What do you think about this place? Hogwarts?" asked Amy.

"I love it,it's a school,I dreamed/hoped to go to", Key spoke truthfully.

"Did you expect to meet us?" wondered Devin.

Instead of answering the question,Key creates an aura that takes the form a heart.

Key sees Makai distracted, and walks to her friend.

"What's wrong,Makai?" asked Key.

"Key,do you hate Slytherin?" asked Makai.

"I haven't decided,why",said Key.

Makai hands Key,a letter.

Key is shocked,with her friends behind her.


	10. Chapter 10

The flashback shows Makai looking inside her purse, when she saw an owl with a paper attached on it's leg.

"Hello", greeted Makai.

Makai notice the letter, then reads it: Dear Makai, meet in Dumbledore's office, for sorting in the house, since you haven't been officially placed.

Makai goes into Dumbledore's office, which looked really neat

"Good Afternoon,it's been a long time, since we've seen each other", replied Dumbledore.

"It has, i'm sorry that my family caused you so much trouble", said Makai.

"Makai, you have nothing to apologize about your family's path was their decision, not yours", said Dumbledore.

"I guess your ability of forgiving hasn't diminished", Makai pointed out.

"With our forgiveness, much hate would be filling the air", replied Dumbledore.

In-between the conversation, Abigail appears from the shadows, giving a warning.

"I have found part of the experiment, which will cure me", said Abigail.

"Well, i'm glad, to hear that", said Dumbledore.

"But, has it been tested throughly?" asked McGonagall, concern.

"I must get other ingredients to make the full-on cure", Abigail answered

The sorting hat is placed on Makai, where he sees the conflict of Makai.

"Please be a good house", said Makai.

"It will be a fine, and you feel like you belong", said The sorting hat.

Makai is given a letter, which is what Makai showed Key in the last chapter.

"Makai, remember, we're always here", said McGonagall.

Makai finally walk out of the room.

The flashback turns back to the present.

The present is shown,where Makai is waiting for Key's response for what she read on the letter.

"This doesn't mean, we'll be enemies, I mean it's just a house", said Makai.

"Of course not, we will always be friends", said Key.

Key grabs Makai's hands with a warm smile, and says "come on,let's get your stuff out of my room".

"Well,help you as well", Betty smiled.

"Yeah,We're here with you",said Alden.

Some of the faes stay by the staircases.

Key and Makai walk into the castle, but remembering what Abigail told her, and stops herself.

"Wait! there's something on the back of letter for you", said Makai.

"Dear Key, I wanted to tell you before in the past, when you wanted to find yourself, that there's a part in the journal, that has a message from your mother, my daughter, Kai. Also, be careful when solving this mystery, there are many enemies out there would want to know this information" Read Key.

"Whoa! Are you sure, you want to know?" asked Amija.

"I've got this far, I'm not giving up, besides it's not like i'm trying to find the experiment", said Key, with full confidence.

"But, maybe Abigail is", said Makai.

"What do you mean?" asked Key.

"Before in the office, when I was given this letter, Abigail looked stressed as if she was looking for something. I think maybe she might trying to be find a cure", said Makai.

"Make sense", said Key, walking upstairs.

"I can't believe your just going with this", said Syria.

"I'm a very positive person", replied Key.

Key and Makai in the room, Makai gets her stuff that's in her purse.

"I'm nervous, yet calm, since I know I still have a friend on my side", answered Makai.

"And don't you forget it", said Key.

The faes wish Makai good luck.

Makai gave a sweet smile.

They walk downstairs, which is when they see Hermione leading Harry and Ron to the trophy display, which shows a big badge that has "James Potter, best seeker" on it.

They follow their other friends.

"Whoa! Harry, you didn't tell me, your father was a seeker too" Ron exclaimed.

"I didn't know", said Harry.

"Hey, want to come along, so we can wish Makai good luck?" asked Key.

''Okay", said Ron.

"So, you ready for Quidditch?" asked Key.

"I'm still a little nervous", said Harry.

"Why, being a seeker runs in your vein", said Liza.

"Yeah, I guess", said Harry.

"You'll be fine", said Ron.

Soon, they get to the place for Slytherins, where we give a big hug.

"Key, I don't know if I can do this", said Makai, extremely nervous.

"Of course you can, beside i'm not the only friend on your side", said Key.

Key points to Devin and Keni.

"You mean you're in Slytherin. Really?" asked Makai.

"I will admit I was embarrassed my family for generation were in Gryffindor or Hufflepuff", said Keni.

"I'm not, a little, half of my family has a lot of history with Slytherin. I just don't like to bring it up", said Devin.

"We will be with you to help guide you", said Keni, comforting.

"Really?" asked Makai.

The other faes agree with Devin and Keni.

Makai takes a deep breath and gives Key a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh!" exclaimed the fae group.

Taking Devin and Keni's hand, they walk into the common room, which who should be waiting but Veronica along with her posse.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
Seeing Veronica and her posse, Devin, Makai, and Keni try to walk away.

"Well, looks who's here", said Vernoica.

"Don't you have some other people to annoy,Vernoica?" asked Keni.

"Annoy? I'm just welcoming a new member of the Slytherin house", said Vernoica as she walks up to Makai.

"Why? I thought you didn't like me", Makai assumed.

"No, you see me and your new friend got on the wrong foot, but I want to convince you that i'm not as bad as I seem", said Vernoica.

"You believe her?" asked Alden.

"Not a chance", said Betty, who is normaly positive.

Keni and Devin steps in and gets Makai.

But, Vernoica gives them a hug.

"I'm mean we were all friends, what happened", said Vernoica.

"We figured out, you were just using us for your clever idea as a joke. Thinking just because before we hadn't develop our powers, that we would be like you", Keni explained.

"No, Keni, it was way different from that we were testing you,to see if your emotions would unlock your powers", Luci told them.

"What a terrible test", replied Amija.

As Keni walks up to Luci, electrity surges through her, and knock Luci out and moved Vernoica away from Makai.

Devin touched Keni and calmed her down.

"It happened didn't it?" asked Keni.

"Yes, I'm afraid so", said Devin.

"You're Kemi's granddaughter?" asked Makai.

"You knew my grandmother", wondered Keni.

"She was close to the only one since I was little that I completely trusted", said Makai.

Outside in the afternoon, Oliver wood and Harry is carrying a toolbox with, while holding it.

Oliver wood explains to Harry, the people on the team, what the balls are.

Then Oliver hands harry a brown basketball like ball.

Keni, Devin, Betty,Makai and Key are at the other side.

"This game is called quaffle. Now, the chasers handle the quaffle try to put it through one of those three hoops, the keeper that's me defend the hoops, with me so far", said Oliver.

"I think so, what are those", said Harry, looking at the balls.

"You better take this", suggested Oliver, giving a baseball bat.

So, Oliver releases the ball, it comes back, harry hits it with the bat.

"Good job, Harry", said Key

"Not bad potter, you make a fair beater", said Oliver, looking at the sky.

On the other side.

"Focus Key, remember you got to work on your flying", said Keni.

"Can't I just use a broom?" asked Key.

"Come on, Key, don't tell me the confident, protective fae. Is nervous about doing something as simple as flying", mocked Amija.

"Maybe...it's just I don't how to control my powers, or when my wings appear", said Key.

Devin, Kevin, and Makai laughed.

"I'll help,since I'm an expert in flying", said Betty,once the laughing stops.

As that was happening, the ball come back at Oliver.

Oliver knocks him down,and locks the ball.

"What was that?" asked Harry.

"Bludger, nasty little bugger", answered Oliver.

"But you are a seeker, the only thing I want you to worry about is this the golden snitch", Oliver tells Harry.

Oliver gives harry the golden snitch.

"I like this ball", said Harry, with a smile.

"You like it now, just wait, it's wicked fast, and down near impossible to see", said Oliver.

"What I do with it?" asked Harry

"You catch it, before the other team seeker, you catch this the game over, you catch potter and we win", said Oliver.

Back with Key.

"We don't know how to control our powers either", Amy responded.

"Which is why we're going to help each other", Makai agreed.

Key takes a deep breath, when Harry walks next to Keni.

With her eyes closed, an aura surrounds Key, that makes her wings appear .

Her friends gazed at Key's butterfly wings in aww.

Key started to fly up in the sky, feeling the light wind. While up in the sky, Key opens her eyes.

Keni stopped staring, and gets her broom to fly up with Key.

"You have to focus, on when somebody is in trouble", said Keni.

Keni gave an example, by falling off the broom.

Which made Key dive after, and catched her.

Key put Keni back on the broom, who applaud her along with her other friends.

"Harry, you're not still nervous are you, I mean you pretty much know the basics?" asked Key, still flying.

"No, maybe a little", said Harry.

Keni riding on her broom, heads next to Harry.

"See that quick thinking is what you need during Quidditch as the protector", Keni told Key.

"Which makes me think how come, they didn't have a protector during quidditch before since many accidents have happened", Devin pointed out.

"Not helpful", said Amija.

"No need to be nervous, one being a seeker is mostly safe, you just need to put your eyes on the ball", Keni encouraging Harry.

"Just like you did in Madame Hooch's class", said Key.

Keni helps Harry with his broom skills, while Key is praticing her fly skills with Betty's help.

After that, they go to Professor Flitwick's class, he is teaching a new spell.

Most of the class is paying close attention to Professor Flitwick.

Harry is next to Seamus, Ron is next to Hermione, Key is next to Vernoica, Devin is next to Alden, Makai next to Dean and Keni is next to Li.

"One of the wizard's most rudimentary skills is levitation the ability to make objects fly", Professor Flitwick told them

"Uh, do you all you have your feathers?" asked professor Flitwick.

The class shows their feathers, just as the teacher mentioned it.

"Now, don't forget our nice wrist movement we've been working on, the swish and flick", Professor Flitwick.

As he said 'the swish and flick', the class is shown doing it.

"Now, say wingardium leviosa, off you go", said Professor Flitwick,

"Wingardium Leviosa", the class repeated, while waving their wands except Key,Li, Keni, Alden,and Devin.

Vernoica looks at Key, with a smirk.

"Need help working magic, without a wand?" asked Vernoica.

"No, thank you, I can handle this", said Key.

Key focus her magic, then the feather starts to float.

"Impressive", Professor Flitwick congratulates.

"Thank you", said Key, with a smile.

Vernoica glares.

On the other side of the room.

"Wingardium leviosar", said Ron, waving his wand recklessly.

"Stop, stop, stop, you're going to take somebody's eye out", Hermione warned ron.

Hermione stopped Ron from flicking his wand recklessly.

"Besides you're saying it wrong, it's leviosa, not leviosar", Hermione corrected Ron.

"Then, you do if your so clever, go on, go on", said Ron.

"Wingardium leviosa", said Hermione, while waving her wand, and her feather floated high up to the ceiling.

Which caught everybody's attention, even Makai,and Dean who seem to becoming friends.

"Look here everybody, miss Granger did it, splendid", said Professor Flitwick.

"Wingardium Leviosa", said Seamus.

While trying the spell,his feather blew up, his wand broke, and his eyerows burned.

"Oh!" groaned Professor Flitwick.

"Let me lend you a hand", Alden insisted.

Alden grabbed Seamus wand, creates a blue aura, that fixes the wand

"Thanks Alden, let's hope my eyebrows grow back", said Seamus.

"It's a possibiity", said Keni.

Everybody gets back to praticing the spell.

After that, Harry, Ron, Seamus, Key, and Neville were walking outside. Keni catches up with them.

"It's leviosa, not leviosar", mocked Ron.

The boys laughed.

"She's a nightmare,honestly, no wonder she doesn't have a friends", said Ron.

Then, Hermione rushs through them.

"I think she heard you", said Harry.

"So what, it's true", said Ron.

"That's harsh Ron, she trying to be smart, not annoying", said Key.

Key runs after Hermione.

"Yeah, wait to be heartless", said Keni.


	12. Chapter 12

Hermione didn't turn up for the next class and wasn't seen all afternoon.

On their way down to the Great Hall for the Halloween feast, Harry, Key, Makai,and Ron overheard Parvati Patil telling her friend Lavender that Hermione was crying in the girl's bathroom and wanted to be left alone.

Ron looked still awkward at this, but at the moment later they had entered the Great Hall, where the Halloween decorations put Hermione out of their mind except Key.

Key was twirling Makai's wand, and Harry is taking a bite out of a potato.

Makai seeing the concern in Key's eyes, and takes her wand.

"What's wrong?" asked Makai.

"I'm worried about Hermione", said Key.

"She'll be fine", said Ron.

Key was about to hit Ron, but stopped herself.

"Sure, you would think that, it was your fault she's crying in the first place", Makai pointed out.

"All I did was tell the truth", said Ron.

"Well, didn't have to do it so bitterly", said Li.

Before Ron said anything, Professor Quirrell came sprinting into the Hall, his turban askew and terror on his face.

Everyone stared as he reached Professor Dumbledore's chair, slumped against the table and gasped, "Troll - in the dungeons - thought you ought to know."

He than sank to the floor in a dead faint.

There was an uproar. It took several purple firecrackers exploding from the end of Professor Dumbledore's wand to bring silence.

"Prefects", he rumbled, "lead your Houses back to the dormitories immediately!"

Percy was in his element.

"Follow me! Stick Together, First years! No need to fear the troll if you follow my orders! Stay close behind me,now. Make way, first years coming through! Excuse me, I'm a prefect!" Percy tells them

"How could the troll get in?" asked Harry as they climbed stairs.

"Don't ask me, they're supposed to be really stupid", said Ron. "Maybe Peeves let it in as a Halloween Joke".

They passed different group hurrying in different directions. As they jostled their way through a crowd of confused Hufflepuff, Harry suddenly grabbed Ron's arm.

Key grabbed Makai's arm, and follows Harry and Ron.

Unknown to their houses, the fae group escaped and enter their secret room.

Harry tells Ron, that he remembered about Hermione.

"What about her?" asked Ron.

"She doesn't know about the troll", said Harry.

Ron bit his lip.

"Oh, alright", Ron snapped. "But Percy better not see us".

"Great let's go", said Key.

"Uh oh!" Makai groaned.

Duking down, they joined the Hufflepuffs going the other way slipped down a desperatedside corridor, and hurried off toward the girls' bathroom.

Makai was kind of shaking, Key calm her down by holdiing her hand.

They had just turned the corner when they heard quick footsteps behind them.

"Percy!" hissed Ron, pulling Harry behind a large stone griffine beside Key.

Peering around it, however, they saw not Percy but Snape. He crossed the corridor and disappeared from view.

"What's he doing?" Harry asked in a whisper. "Why isn't he down in the dungeons with the rest of the teachers?"

Nobody responded between Ron, Key, and Makai.

Quietly as possible, they crept alone the next corridor after Snape's fading footsteps.

"He's heading for the third floor", Harry said, but Ron held up his hand.

"Do you smell something?" asked Ron.

Harry,Key,and Makai sniffed and a foul stench reached his nostrils, a mixture of old socks and the kind of public toliet noone seems to cleans.

They heard it, a low grunting, and the shuffling footfalls of gigantic feet.

Ron pointed at the end of a passage to the left, something huge was moving toward them.

They shrank into the shadows and watched as it merged into a patch of moonlighted.

It was a horrible sight.

It's twelve feet tall, its small bald head perched all top like each coconut. Its skin was dull, granite gray, its great lumpy body like a shoulder.

It had short legs thick as tree trunks with flat, horny feet.

It was holding a huge wooden club, which dragged along the floor because its arms were so long.

The troll stopped next to a doorway and making up its tiny mind, then clouched slowly into the bedroom.

In-between this the Faes was taking a secret passage way, which lead to the third floor.

The exact third floor is forbidden, they almost got caught by Professor Snape.

They made it to another room, filled with ancient books, it's dusty and abandoned

The fae group finds an book similar to History of Faes, but instead it says Faes and Visions.

Keni reads page 4 of chapter 1: Dear Fellow faes, my name is Uhani millfur, i'm apart of the guardians of the Laqueen's child, and our grandchildren. We're still looking for a safe place to raise the children.

It won't be easy not many people trust faes, called us strangers that want to cause destruction, I hope my granddaughters Qin and Li.

Keni turned around to see Qin and Li crying, but they wanted her to continue.

So, she skipped to the next journel entry.

Keni reads page 10: Journal entry twenty seven, we've found a trustworthy group of friends, and a temporary place to stay.

These people we soon figure out is like a second family, and it seems there is an unknown guardian that has a grandchild that is a fae too.

Hearing this information, the fae group took the book, and sneak out back to the passage way.

"The Key's in the lock", Harry muttered. "We could lock it in".

"Good idea", said Ron, nervously.

Key and Makai nodded in agreement.

They edged toward the open door, the troll wasn't about to come out of it. With one great leap, Harry managed to grab the key, slam the door and lock it.

"Yes!" cheered Harry.

They were at first, flushed with victory.

But, then Key looks at where they locked troll.

"Harry!" Key tapping her cousin shoulder.

They heard a petrified scream and it was coming from the chamber they just chained up.

"It's the girls' bathroom!" Harry gasped

"Hermione!" They said together.

Key pulled the door open and they ran inside.

Hermione Granger was shrinking against the wall opposite the wall opposite, looking as if she was about to faint.

The troll was advancing on her knocking the sinks off the walls it went.

"Confused it!"Harry said, desperately to Ron, and seizing a tap.

Ron and Key threw a metal pipe at the troll.

The troll runs toward Ron and Key.

Makai was completely petrified beside Key.

Harry goes to Hermione and tells her to move but she was competely petrified.

Key gets in the troll's way, which is when her wings appear. With her wings, she grabs the metal pipe, and hit the troll again.

"Key! Be careful!" Makai warned her.

"Don't worry about me, get Hermione out of here", said Key.

Harry takes Hermione out, but the footsteps caught the trolls attention.

With Makai's help, Hermione got out before the troll got them,but it got Harry.

The troll tried to hit Harry with the club, while hanging him upside down.

"Do something!" yelled Harry.

"What?" asked Ron.

"Anything!" responded Harry.

Ron got out of his wand, and said, "Wingardium Leviosa".

The club was in the air, and hit the troll.

Key grabbed Harry's hand, while flying, moving from the troll.

The troll fell down on the ground.

Makai and Hermione come back in to see if everybody was okay.

Key land on the floor slowing, while holding Harry's hand.

Makai hugged Key with concern, and said "Thank you".

"I didn't do much, Ron was the one that knocked the troll out", said Key.

Hermione looked closely at the troll who was knocked out, and asked "Is it dead?"

"I don't think so, just knocked out", said Harry.

Almost unnoticed Professor Quirrel, Professor McGonagall, and Professor Snape.

"Oh my goodness! Explain yourselves", groaned McGonagall referring to Ron and Harry.

Harry and Ron was about to explain, but Hermione interrupted.

"It's my fault, Professor Mcgonagall", said Hermione.

"Miss Granger!" McGonagall gasped.

Hermione did the unthinkable she told a downright lie to a professor.

"I went looking for the troll, I've read about them and thought I could handle it. But I was wrong if Ron,Key,Harry,and Makai hadn't come and found me. I probably be dead", Hermione lied.

"Be that as it may...it was an extremely foolish thing to do", McGonagall.

Harry looks at Snape's leg...which has a large cut on it. Snape notices and covers it up, glaring at Harry.

"I would have expected more rational behaviour on your part, Ms. Granger. 5 points will be taken from Gryffindor for your serious lack of judgment", McGonagall.

McGonagall turns to Harry,Key,Ron, and Makai.

"As for you two gentlemen along with Miss walker and Makai, I just hope you realize how fortunate you are. Not many students could take on a full grown mountain troll and live to tell the tale. 5 points...will be awarded to each of you. For sheer dumb luck", McGonagall continued.

Snape and McGonagall exit.

"Perhaps you ought to go...M-might wake up...heh", Quirrell told them.

Ron, Key, Makai,Harry and Hermione. Troll roars.

"Ahh! Hehe..." said Quirrell.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13  
As they walk in the hallway,Harry, Ron, Key, and Makai

"Good of you,to get you us out of trouble like that", said Harry.

"Mind you we did save her life", Ron pointed out.

"Mind you, she might've need saving if you hadn't insulted her", Harry told Ron.

"What are friends for", Ron replied.

Hermione smiled.

They met Alden,Amija,and Keni.

"Key,thank goodness your okay", said Amija,while hugging her.

"Of course,it was just a troll", replied Key.

Alden smiles.

"Oh yeah, we came to tell you, we discovered something amazing", Keni tells them.

Keni explains to them about something they found from an old book, while they walk to Abigail's office.

Abigail tells them,that a long time ago there was a group of faes in Hogwarts, but they didn't have the best time, since witches, and Wizards weren't use to faes, and viewed them as a threat.

"Because of this, most of us had to disguise ourselves, I was apart of that team, but unfortunate we split apart, some of them went back to their home land, other hid in the muggle world. I haven't seen any of them in years,where you get this from", Abigail explained.

"I found it in a hidden library, filled with other books similar to that one", said Alden,nervously.

"Did Li and Qin's grandmom ever seen coming back?" asked Keni.

"Yes,I saw her, the problem was is she decided to hide in the muggle world, but I don't know where. She wanted to keep it secret, and I respected that", answered Abigail.

Abigail puts map on her table,and puts at the red marks on it.

"But, I still wondered where she was. So, I marked some places that she would possible be and I think I found her", Abigail told them.

Keni looked at the place Abigail is pointing at, unfortunately they didn't recognize the place, but Makai does.

Makai tells everybody, what she knows about that place, it's an old place that she would visit to get away from her family trouble.

Keni smiles, seeing this Abigail goes to her closet, and puts down a key.

Abigail explains that this key will open a portal to the muggle world, she warns them everybody that's going is they need to be focused; other side the spell won't work.

Keni thanked Abigail and Makai for the information.

Before they leaveis, Hermione is declared as their friend.

Harry, Ron, and Makai leave the room and talk to Makai, how much did she enjoy her life in hogwarts, and Hermione wonders where Key is.

Key gives a smile/frown, and give Abigail a journal, which is her research on her parents.

Before she left Abigail hugged her and told Key, "I miss them too".

Key says goodnight, and joins her friends and cousin.

At mid-day,eleven o'clock exactly the whole school seemed to be out in the stands around the Quidditch pitch,Many students had binoculars.

The seats might be raised high in the air, but it was still difficult to see what was going on sometimes.

Ron and Hermione joined Neville, Seamus, Dean at the west Ham fan up in the top row.

As a surprise for Harry, they had painted a large banner on one of the sheets Scabbers had ruined.

It said 'Potter for President', and Dean, who was good at drawing, had done a large Gryffindor lion underneath. Then Hermione had preformed a tricky little charm so that the paint flashed different colors.

Meanwhile in the locker room, Harry and the rest of the team were changing into their scarlet Quidditch robes (Slytherin would be playing green)

Wood cleared his throat for silence.

"Okay, men," said Oliver.

"And Woman," said Chaser Angelina Johnson.

"And women," Wood agreed. "This is it".

"The big one," said Fred Weasley.

"The one we've all been waiting for," said George.

"We know Oiver's speech by heart," Fred told Hary and Key. "We were on the last year".

"Shut up,, you two," said Wood. "This is is the best team Gryffindor's had in last year. We're going to win, I know it."

He glared at them as if to say, "Or else."

"Right. It's time. Good luck, all of you."

Harry followed Fred and George out of the locker room and hoping his knees weren't going to give way, walked onto the field to loud cheers.

Madam Hooch was refereeing. She stood in the middle of the field waiting for the two teams, her broom in her hand.

"Now, I want a nice fair game all of you," she said, once they were all gathered around her.

Harry noticed that she seemed to be speaking particulary to the Slytherin Captain, Marcus Flint, a fiifth year.

Harry thought Flint looked as if he had some troll blood in year.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw the fluttering banner high above,flashing Potter for President over the crowd. His heart skipped. He felt braver.

"Mount brooms please",said Madam Hooch.

Harry clambered onto his Nimbus Two Thousand.

Madam Hooch gave a loud blast on high, high into the air. They were off.

Key spread her wings which makes her friends smile and Abigail is amazed by that.

"Yeah, We forgot to tell you about that", Betty remembered, seeing Abigail surprised.

"Really?" asked Abigail.

Betty gives an nervous smile,then Abigail see the game about to start

"We'll talk about this later", Abigail decided.

"The Quaffle is taken immediately by Angeline Johnson of Gryfindor -wha an excellnt Chaser that girl is, and rather attractive too -", Jordan announced.

"JORDAN!" Professor McGonagall yelled.

"Sorry, Professor", replied Jordan.

The Weasley twins' friends, Lee Jordan was doing the commentary for the match, closely watched by Professor McGonagall.

Key is flying by Harry.

"Harry,you will be fine", said Key.

"Says you,your always confident", Harry assumed.

"Agree to disagree, but that's because I felt I had to be, but now we're here

In-between the conversation, Flint takes the Quaffle,but Wood stop him from scoring. Flint gets hit in the back of the head by a Bludger.

Key and Harry giggle at Flint's pain.

Fred and George come,Johnson back in possession of the Quaffle a clear field ahead and off she goes - she's really flying - dodges a speeding Bludger.

Gryffindor scores,that makes the Gryffindor students cheers filled the cold air with howls and moans from the Slytherins.

"Budge up there, move along", said Hagrid.

"Hagrid!" exclaimed Ron and Hermione.

Ron and Hermine squeezed together to give Hagrid enough space to join them.

"Bin watchin' from me hut", said Hagrid, patting a large pair of binoculars around his neck, "But it isn't the same as bein' in the crowd. No sign of the Sign yet, eh?"

"Nope", said Ron. "Harry hasn't had much to do yet."

"Kept outta trouble, through, that's somethin'," said Hagrid,raising his binoculars and peering skyward at the speck that was Harry and Key.

The story switches to Makai,Devin,and Keni talking to each other,without the other slytherins noticing and so far it works.

"I hope,Key remembers what we told them", said Keni,silently.

"I have confidence that she will", Makai assured Keni.

Devin agreed with Makai.

Key looks at her friends seeing them cheering for their friends,while noticing taunting her, saying 'she has lame butterfly wings, and she won't be able to help nobody, unless she uses magic.

At that moment Makai finally speaks and tells Veronica that she should get lost. Since she will never make any more friends, if she keep being a loud mouth, and calls her out for being a mean girl cliche.

Veronica is speechless, and walks away.

Key,Keni,and Devin congratulate Makai for standing up to Vernoica, for they were tired of Veronica's behavior.

Vernoica joins her friends, and reveals that she actually at first going to give Key, and her friends a chance to join her.

But, Vernoica decided that Key and her friends are offically enemies.

Key and Harry almost get hit by a bludger.

"So - after that obvious and disgusting bit of cheating -" Jordan complained.

"Jordan!" growled Professor McGonagall.

"I mean, after that open and revolting foul -" Jordan continued.

"Jordan, I'm warning you -" said Professor McGonagall, threatingly.

"All right, all right. Flight nearly kills the Gryffindor Seeker and guardian, which could happen to anyone. I'm sure, so a penalty by Spinnet, who puts it away, no trouble, and we continue play Gryffindor still possession."

When Angelina had scored, Harry had done a couple of loop-the-loops to let off his feelings and Key chuckles a little.

Harry sees a flash of gold that had passed Adrian Pucey's left ear.

Harry saw it, in a great rush of excitement he dived downward after the streak of gold. Slytherin Seeker Terence Higgs had seen it, too.

"Go Harry!" cheered Key.

Back at the game,Neck and neck Harry and Higgs hurtled toward the Snitch - all the Chasers seemed to have forgotten what they were supposed to be doings as they hung in mid air to watch.

Harry was faster than Higgs - he could see the little round ball, wings fluttering, darting up ahead - he put on an extra spurt of speed -

WHAM! A roar of rage echoed from the Gryffindors below - Marcus Flint had blocked Harry on purpose, and Harry's broom spun off course, Harry holding on for dear life.

While this is happening,Key's wings are acting out of control.

Madam Hooch spoke angrily to Flint and then ordered a free shot at the goalposts for Gryffindor. But in all the confusion, of course, the Golden Snitch had disappeared from sight again

Down in the stands, Dean Thomas was yelling,"Send him off, ref, Red card!"

"What are you talking about, Dean?" asked Ron.

"Red card!" said Dean furiously. "In soccer you get shown the red card and you're out of the game!"

"But this isn't soccer, Dean," Ron reminded him.

Hagrid, however, was on Dean's side.

Abigail tries to help Key,but she kept missing.

For a spit second Harry though he was going to fall. He gripped the broom tightly with both his hands and knees. He'd never felt anything like that.

Key calms herself down,trying to gain control of her wings,but it didn't work.

"Why is this happening?" asked Key.

Key gazes at Harry holding on his broom for his dear life, this makes her worry,causing her to unknowingly access her gem,that helps her gain control of her wings.

Feeling this power,Key lifts the jinx off Harry's broom.

"Thanks", said Harry.

"Your welcome, now get that snitch", replied Key.

This got both the Gryffindors and Slytherins attention.

Hermione seized Hagrid's binoculars, looking up at Harry,relieved.

While looking through the binoculars, Hermione sees . Snape was in the middle of the stands opposite had his eyes fixed on Harry and muttering nonstop under his breath.

"He was trying to jinx the broom," said Hermione.

"Neville, you can look!" Ron said. Neville had been sobbing into Hagrid's jacket for the last five minutes.

Harry was speeding toward the ground when the crowd saw him clap his hand to his mouth as though he was about to be sick—he hit the field on all fours—coughed—and something gold fell into his hand.

"I've got the Snitch!" Harry shouted, waving it above his head, and the game ended in complete confusion.

Key flies to Harry and hugs her cousin.

"He didn't catch it, he nearly swallowed it," Flint complained.

Key knocks Flint off his foot,which shuts his mouth,and laughs at him.

Gryffindor had won by one hundred and seventy points to sixty.


	14. Chapter 14

The story goes to Harry,Makai,Hermione,and Ron are having tea with Hagrid.

"It was Snape,Hermione,Key,Makai and I saw him" Ron was explaining.

"Rubbish," said Hagrid, who hadn't heard a word of what had gone on next to him in the stands. "Why would Snape do somethin' like that?"

Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at one another, wondering what to tell him. Harry decided on the truth.

"I found out something about him," He told Hagrid. "He tried to get past that three-headed dog on Halloween. It bit him. We think he was trying to steal whatever it's guarding."

Hagrid dropped the teapot.

"How do you know about Fluffy?" Hagrid asked.

"Fluffy?" asked Ron.

"That thing has a name", said Hermione.

"Yeah—he's mine—bought him off a Greek chappie I met in the pub las' year—I lent him to Dumbledore to guard the—" Hagrid explains.

"Yes?" said Harry eagerly.

"Now, don't ask me anymore," said Hagrid gruffly. "That's top secret, that is."

"But, Hagrid whatever fluffy's guarding Snape's trying to steal it", Harry insisted.

"Rubbish," said Hagrid again. "Snape's a Hogwarts teacher, he'd do nothin' of the sort."

"I know a jinx when I see one, Hagrid, I've read all about them! You've got to keep eye contact, and Snape wasn't blinking", Hermione tells Hagrid.

"Now listen to me, all four of you, you're meddling in things that aren't supposed to be meddling in". said Hagrid.

"It's dangerous, what fluffy's guarding is strictly between Dumbledore and Nicholas Flammel". said Hagrid.

"Aha!" said Harry, "so there's someone called Nicolas Flamel involved, is there?"

"I shouldn't have said that, I should not have said that". said Hagrid, walking away.

Hagrid looked furious with himself.

The story turns to where Key went after the Quidditch game, she met up with her grandmother: Abigail.

For a moment, they look at each other with concern, and hug.

"How was the cure?" Key asks Abigail,being sweet.

Abigail sighs, gets out a bottle, that's the cure.

Key touches the cure, which reveals Abigail tasted half of it.

Abigail tells her granddaughter nothing happened yet, but also she had a few blackouts, and remembers some stuff from her past.

Key touches Abigail's head, which makes her wings comes out, and the colorful bird which is an aura.

After the aura makes the angel wings disappear, Abigail looks older like Professor McGonagall.

When Abigail got affected by the experiment, it affected her age, making her look younger than she actually is.

Abigail feels joy, and hugs Key again.

After that moment, Key walks away, Abigail warns Key to not get in any trouble.

Key promises she won't get in trouble.

Here's where the story continues with it being winter and Christmas just around the corner.

Betty is at the library searching for the book with a silver title, which she finds in the middle of the library.

The book title says 'The Journal of Legends: Quaza home of the faes'.

When Betty sits down, she notices Harry,Key, Hermione, and Ron searching in on information on Nicholas Flamel.

Betty finds out on the first page in the book, is where the fae planet is located.

This helps Betty's theory on where Key's parents are.

In-between doing this, she overheard Key telling her cousin and her friends that she been getting these headaches, while getting visions about a key,and a library.

"How often has this been happening?" asked Hermione.

"A while", Key told Hermione, touching her head.

"Have you seen the library and key before?" Harry wondered.

Key started thinking about it, then looks through the book Hermione gave her.

Key looks in the book, where she notices the library and figures out that the key helps open portals,and the library holds all kind of information about faes.

Betty hearing this, walks to Key, and tells her about her theory.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Soon,most people were leaving for the holidays, while the others were staying at Hogwarts.

In the great hall,the teachers and Betty is putting up christmas decorations, while harry and Ron were playing wizard chess.

Hermione comes by, seeing Harry and Ron play.

"That's totally barbaric", said Hermione.

"That's wizard chess", Ron replied. "I've seen you packed".

"I see you haven't", Hermione observed.

"Change of plans, my parents decided to go to Romania to visit my brother Charlie, he's studying dragons there",Ron explained.

"Good. Then you can help Harry, he's going to look in the library on information about Nicholas Flammel", Hermione.

"We've looked a hundred times",Ron complained.

"Not in the restricted section, happy Christmas", Hermione remembered, then leaves.

"I think we had a bad influence on her", said Ron.

Key is looking at the fire with a sad impression, wishing she knew why She is feeling miserable around this time.

A hand comes in front of Key's face,giving her a hot chocolate,who is revealed to be Betty with Makai,Li,Qin,Keni,Alden,and Syria behind her.

Key takes the hot chocolate and says thank you.

Makai looking concerned, grabs key's hand, asks "Why are you so gloom?"

Key takes a deep breath,and explains that each Christmas she would get weird visions of her parents going on adventures,and she would end up in her dream library.

Key continues that her vision makes feel that she might never see her parents, but while talking about it, she realizes something.

Key runs away toward the secret passageway,knowing her cousin and her friends would follow.

In the mysterious room,Key with the help of Harry puts four books together that form maps and glows.

While it glows showing fae signs that they are seen on standing on.

Key, and the other faes powers are shown with full power.

Makai has red hawk wings holding a sun crest, Key has her butterfly wings,Li and Qin have ferret tails.

As for the rest,they are just glowing inside the circle.

The four books shows the necklace that was seen on Kai,Key's mother.

The necklace transforms into a picture of the faes planet.

Key and Makai's magic connected which caused the sun crest to create a small portal.

From the small portal, that's reveals a small part of land.

Once the portal is fully opened, the girls and Devin stop glowing.

"What do we do now?" asked Syria.

Key walks up to the portal, and gets sucked into it,which made Harry run after her,and Makai with Ron following her.

After they go into the portal, the sun crest scepter stops and the portal closes.

"Will they be safe?" asked Betty.

"Well, the place has been abandoned for centuries, so yes", answered Li.

Before Betty asked another question, she notices Devin is looking inside the four books, which created the portal.

Qin sits by Devin, they both see that inside it's ancient writing, but they can't read it.

Keni remembers Makai telling her she has a small book, that holds ancient writing in english.

On the planet of the faes, Key and Harry sees the disaster that hit this land, and finds a house.

Makai reaches into her pocket, gets out a quill and a book to takes notes on the planet.

Inside the house, it holds clothes, pics of key's mother and father, and many other things.

"Do you think they were here?" Key asked Harry.

"Probably, look", said Harry.

Harry shows Key, Kai's necklace that still has the blue stone, which Key figures out is a fake.

Key tells Harry, that she is glad she got see where her parents lived,but still she wish she could see them.

"That was the dream, you would always have around Christmas, you meeting your parents?" asked Harry.

"Yeah, little did I know it was a vision, which means I'll see it soon", said Key.

"Until then?" wondered Harry.

"Until then, I will have you, and my friends", answered Key.

Key hugs Harry with a warm smile, when she notices a notebook with a picture of her parents in Makai's hand.

"I found it in the rubble outside", Makai whispered.

"Thank you", Key whispers back.

"We should probably go back to Hogwarts", suggested Key.

"Of course, Key I was wondering if you could help me with something", said Harry.

"Of course, I could help you", Key agreed.

Makai asks Harry to please get out his wand.

Together, Key,Harry,and Makai create a portal, while on the other side the sun crest scepter which shows the portal on the side.

Makai, Key,and Harry gets out of the portal, and explain everything to the others.

Next morning, it's Christmas, where Key,Ron,Makai,and Harry are downstairs opening presents.

"Hey, Harry, there's a present here for you", said Key.

"I got a present", said Harry, surprised.

Key hands Harry his present, Harry discovers inside it is some kind of cloak.

"Well, put it on", said Ron.

Harry puts the cloak, which is shows half of his body is invisible.

"An invisibility cloak, fascinating", Makai figured out.

"Did the letter say who it's from?" asked Ron.

"No, it only says use it well", Harry told Key.

Makai hands Key, a tiny present wrapped in a blue ribbon.

Inside the present is a frame of her and her friends, so Key hugs Makai.

Syria and Keni are making hot chocolate.

Li and Qin reading Christmas stories.

Devin,Betty, and Liza are doing research of their own.


	16. Chapter 16

During the night of christmas,Harry leaned over the side of his own bed and pulled the cloak out from under it.

His father's… this had been his father's. He let the material flow over his hands, smoother than silk, light as air. Use it well, the note had had to try it, now.

Harry slipped out of bed and wrapped the cloak around himself. Looking down at his legs, he saw only moonlight and shadows. It was a very funny feeling.

Suddenly, Harry felt wide-awake. The whole of Hogwarts was open to him in this cloak. Excitement flooded through him as he stood there in the dark and silence. He could go anywhere in this, anywhere, and Filch would never know.

Ron grunted in his sleep. Should Harry wake him? Something held him back—his father's cloak—he felt that this time—the first time—he wanted to use it alone.

Harry crept out of the dormitory, down the stairs, across the common room, and climbed through the portrait hole.

"Who's there?" squawked the Fat Lady. Harry said nothing. He walked quickly down the corridor.

Harry thought Where should he go? He stopped, his heart racing, and thought. And then it came to him. The Restricted Section in the library. He'd be able to read as long as he liked, as long as it took to find out who Flamel was. He set off, drawing the Invisibility Cloak tight around him as he walked.

As he got in the library,Harry sees Key with a clever smile holding a book.

"Key,what are you doing here?" Harry wondered.

"Trying to make sure you don't get caught,also it's been a while since we had some family fun", answered Key,smiling.

Key turns invisible and Harry is amazed by that.

The library was pitch-black and very eerie. Harry lit a lamp to see his way along the rows of books.

The lamp looked as if it was floating along in midair, and even though Harry could feel his arm supporting it, the sight gave him the creeps.

Key stand by Harry assuring him,that's there's nothing to be afraid.

The Restricted Section was right at the back of the library. Stepping carefully over the rope that separated these books from the rest of the library, Harry held up his lamp to read the titles.

Key look at the other books,but it didn't give any useful information.

Their peeling, faded gold letters spelled words in languages Harry couldn't understand. Some had no title at all.

Key noticed a glowing book,while a piercing, bloodcurdling shriek split the silence, a book was screaming! Harry snapped it shut, but the shriek went on and on, one high, unbroken, earsplitting note.

Key try to silence the book,but Harry was still shocked by the screaming book,that he stumbled backward and knocked over his lamp, which went out at once.

Key and Harry hear footsteps coming down the corridor outside,Key stuffs the shrieking book back on the shelf.

After that, Key and Harry turn invisible passing Filch near the door way,they notice a tall suit of armor.

Harry felt the blood drain out of his face, Key felt was out of breath, knowing that Filch is suspicious.

They notice Snape who said, "The Restricted Section? Well, they can't be far, we'll catch them."

Harry and Key stood there in silence,when they notice a door,and squeezes through it.

They managed to get in the room without Filch or Snape.

Harry and Key leaned against the wall, breathing deeply, listening to their footsteps dying away.

It looked like an unused classroom.

The dark shapes of desks and chairs were piled against the walls, and there was an upturned wastepaper basket.

But propped against the wall facing Harry was something that didn't look as if it belonged there, something that looked as if someone had just put it there to keep it out of the way.

Key looks at what Harry sees, which is a magnificent mirror as high as the ceiling, with an ornate gold frame, standing on two clawed feet. There was an inscription carved around the top: Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi.

"Key, can you tell what it says?" asked Harry.

"I'm not quite sure,but I sense something wrong", Key told Harry.

Harry walks up to the mirror,and is amazed seeing two familiar people.

"Harry, what is it, what do you see?" Key asked curiously.

Harry doesn't answer for what he saw was so shocked, that he tries not to scream.

Key tries to see through the mirror, but she couldn't see anything.

"Must be a thing only you can see,Harry", Key informs Harry, seeing Harry looking at the mirror, then the room.

"Why, you saw them too, when we were young?" Harry questioned.

"I know, but this mirror works differently, it must be magic, that lets you see the dead", Key figured out.

Key touches the mirror, making her eyes glow,then stands by Harry seeing a woman and a man.

"You see them too, don't you, is it them? Are they my parents?" asked Harry, with a voice filled with excitement

"Yes, I remember seeing a picture of your mom and dad, sorry I didn't tell you", said Key.

Harry looks back at a very pretty woman who has red hair,green eyes like harry's, and the tall, thin, black-haired man standing next to her put his arm around her. He wore glasses, and his hair was very untidy. It stuck up at the back, just as Harry's did. The woman is crying, but is smiling.

At first,Key started to back up, feeling odd seeing her aunt and uncle.

"Harry, are you okay?" asked Key, seeing him to cry a little.

"No", said Harry.

"It's alright, it's just an reflection", Key insisted, while hugging him.

Harry looks at both his parents in the mirror, smiling, then starts to see others, an old man that looks similar to him.

"It's okay, Harry, it's okay", Key whispered.

Harry feels a powerful kind of ache inside him, half joy, half terrible sadness.

Key looks at the mirror, wondering if her cousin would feel better, then they walk out of the room carefully, making sure nobody sees them.


	17. Chapter 17

Keni and Devin notices Makai looking miserable, and creates a cloud.

Keni and Devin look at the cloud,with amazement and move.

Makai notice Keni and Devin walking up to her,they stop walking.

Makai's eyes are glowing making the cloud above her head,turning the cloud into a portal,and says "The pocket dimension I was in a place I could not age and this became a curse,let me show".

Keni and Devin go into the portal along with Makai,where they see they are in an library.

"We are not really here,this is a flashback,watch", Makai pointed out.

They see two girls in the library.

One of the girls is reading a book,the one is crying on the floor.

The first girl has blond hair,wearing a purple shirt, red skirt on the floor.

The girl's name is Rai.

The other is Makai.

"Was this before or after the war?" asked Keni.

"After,when I realized I got trapped in a pocket dimension,I met girl that was my friend", Makai tells her.

Devin is sitting in a chair,seeing Makai helps her friend up.

"It will be okay,Makai, we can't be stuck here forever", said Rai.

"But, I've searched these books over and over and nothing", Makai told her friend.

"Well, maybe a port key could work", suggested Rai.

"I guess it could work", said Makai.

Rai grabs a book.

Rai points to the book, and says "Portus".

Rai, and Makai touch the book, which transports them inside.

The flashback switches to Rai and Makai in a field with mirrors of different shape and sizes.

"Where are we,or when?" asked Devin, confused, and scratching his head.

"We are in the field of mirrors", said both Makai from the present and Rai at the same time.

"I read about that before, that must mean we are in the land of the case, a place where faes goes as a sort of vacation spot. I never knew if it actually existed", said Rai.

"Well, it does, the question is why we landed here instead of home", Makai questioned.

"I remember reading regular magic doesn't work, we need to find powerful magic. Unfortunately I don't know any spells like that",Rai admitted.

Makai from the past, touches the mirror seeing the war with her other friends and her sister fighting death eaters.

"Oh no, I wish I could help them", said Makai, with her eyes closed, and still touching the mirror.

What Makai was unaware of is that some of her magic gave her friends the edge in the battle.

"Uh!" Makai gasped.

Rai touched Makai's hand, and says "Of course, you're half fae which means your magic might work".

"But, my mom told you that I should never use my fae powers", Makai remembered.

"Wait, I notice something,look in the mirror again please", Rai asks.

"I tried my best with my magic, we noticed that we never age,and soon we gave it up", Makai explains.

"What happened to Rai?" asked Keni,with her and Devin touch Makai's shoulder.

Makai shows the pocket dimension with her and her friend are trying to escape the rips,when a white glow coming towards them,but their separated.

"After that,I entered Hogwarts,but I don't know where Rai went", said Makai.

"I'm sorry to hear that", said Key.

Devin,Keni,and Makai notice Key along with Qin, and Li.

Key takes Makai's hand,gets out of the cloud,and shows her present,which is a new necklace.

"You know if you felt lonely,I could help you", Key reassures Makai.

"Okay,but I still wonder what happened to her", replied Makai.

"We will figure out,let's go back inside", Key tells Makai.

Back inside Hogwarts,where Key sees Harry wearing a cloak,that made some of his body disappear.

"Ah! I haven't seen an invisibility cloak in a long time", Makai gasped in awe.

Key laughed at Makai's excitement,and sits by Ron,while Makai looks at Harry's cloak.

Key noticed a letter on Harry's present and gives Harry the letter.

Harry read the letter which says, "Your father left this in my possession it's time it was given to you use it well".

"What's the matter?" asked Key and Ron,concerned.

"Nothing", said Harry.

Harry felt very strange. Who had sent the cloak? Had it really once belonged to his father?

Key could see Harry was worried about what is on the letter.

Before Key could talk to Harry, the dormitory door was flung open and Fred and George Weasley bounded in.

Harry stuffed the cloak quickly out of sight.

"Merry Christmas!" exclaimed Qin and Li.

"Hey, look—Harry's got a Weasley sweater, too!" Fred noticed.

Fred and George were wearing blue sweaters, one with a large yellow F on it, the other a G.

"Harry and Key's is better than ours, though," said Fred, holding up Harry and Key's sweater. "She obviously makes more of an effort if they're not family."

"Why aren't you wearing yours, Ron?" George demanded. "Come on, get it on, they're lovely and warm."

"I hate maroon," Ron moaned halfheartedly as he pulled it over his head.

"You haven't got a letter on yours," George observed. "I suppose she thinks you don't forget your name. But we're not stupid—we know we're called Fred and George."

"What's all this noise?" asked Devin.

Percy Weasley stuck his head through the door, looking disapproving. He had clearly gotten halfway through unwrapping his presents as he, too, carried a lumpy sweater over his arm, which Fred seized.

"P for prefect! Get it on, Percy, come on, we're all wearing ours, even Harry and Key got one", Fred joked

"I—don't—want—" said Percy thickly, as the twins forced the sweater over his head, knocking his glasses askew.

Key gives Percy back his glasses,and giggles.

"And you're not sitting with the prefects today, either," said George. "Christmas is a time for family."

They frog-marched Percy from the room, his arms pinned to his side by his sweater.

Harry had never in all his life had such a Christmas dinner. A hundred fat, roast turkeys; mountains of roast and boiled potatoes; platters of chipolatas; tureens of buttered peas, silver boats of thick, rich gravy and cranberry sauce—and stacks of wizard crackers every few feet along the table

Up at the High Table, Dumbledore had swapped his pointed wizard's hat for a flowered bonnet, and was chuckling merrily at a joke Professor Flitwick had just read him.

Harry pulled a wizard cracker with Fred & Makai and it didn't just bang, it went off with a blast like a cannon and engulfed them all in a cloud of blue smoke, while from the inside exploded a rear admiral's hat and several live, white mice.

Percy nearly broke his teeth on a silver Sickle embedded in his slice.

Harry watched Hagrid getting redder and redder in the face as he called for more wine, finally kissing Professor McGonagall on the cheek, who, to Harry's amazement, giggled and blushed, her top hat lopsided.

Key taste buttered peas,Qin and Li are eating gingerbread cookies from a red bag,which Betty tasted.

Harry,Key,Makai, Betty,Syria,Qin,Li and the Weasleys spent a happy afternoon having a furious snowball fight on the grounds.

After a meal of turkey sandwiches, crumpets, trifle, and Christmas cake, everyone felt too full and sleepy to do much before bed except sit and watch Percy chase Fred and George all over Gryffindor Tower because they'd stolen his prefect badge.

It had been Harry's best Christmas day ever. Yet something had been nagging at the back of his mind all day. Not until he climbed into bed was he free to think about it: the Invisibility Cloak and whoever had sent it.

Ron fell asleep almost as soon as he'd drawn the curtains of his four-poster.

Key,Syria,and Makai are asleep, but Betty,Keni,Devin,Qin,and Li are reading letters from their foster parents.


	18. Chapter 18

As Key and Harry left out of the room, Harry goes back to the room and says "I'll be back".

Key and Harry tells Ron everything that happened.

"You could have woken me up," said Ron, crossly.

"You can come tonight, I'm going back, I want to show you the mirror", Harry decided.

"I'd like to see your mom and dad," Ron said eagerly.

Key nodded.

"And I want to see all your family, all the Weasleys, you'll be able to show me your other brothers and everyone", Harry admitted.

"You can see them any old time," said Ron. "Just come round my house this summer".

Harry felt happy to see his parents when he was near the mirror, but it was a shame about not finding Flamel, though.

"Have some bacon or something, why aren't you eating anything?" Ron asked Harry.

Harry couldn't eat. He had seen his parents and would be seeing them again tonight. He had almost forgotten about Flamel.

It didn't seem very important anymore. Who cared what the three-headed dog was guarding? What did it matter if Snape stole it, really?

"Are you all right?" said Ron. "You look odd."

On the other side of the table, Key notices Makai looking nervous.

"Makai, Makai, are you okay?" asked Key, looking at Makai.

"No, I had a horrible dream, which feels quite real", said Makai.

"Makai, I'm going to need more information than that", Key tells Makai.

"She was crying", Blurted one of Veronica's friends.

"Come again?" asked Key, getting up.

The friend of Veronica is a boy, who has dark brown hair, wearing a white shirt,blue jeans, and yellow shoes named Josh.

"She was crying 'Rai', ask her if you don't believe me", Josh continued.

Before he left, Makai goes after him and asks, "Why were you spying on me?"

"Veronica thinks of you like rivals, but I think differently, I like you", Josh explains.

"Really, I thought everybody in Slytherin hated me", Makai assumed.

"Not true, only the one that is on the sides of Draco and Veronica", said A girl.

This girl has blond hair with a side of pink, wearing a red sweater, black pants, and blue shoes. This girl's name is Wilia.

"Well, don't stop now, continue", Key tells them.

We sat at the chair near the fireplace.

Makai tells them her dream started with her seeing Rai saying "Find me, please tell Key, she's the one with the power".

Key thinks for a moment, then Makai continues explaining that she sees her and Key facing Veronica meeting an dark figure in an unusual room.

"Any chance you noticed, what the dark figure looks like?" asked Josh.

"Looks like a creep from a horror movie, similar from the one in my dream. We connected, our dreams", Key remembered.

"You connect?" Questioned Wilia.

"Her power connected with mine,while she was trapped in a necklace, that was a portal to a pocket dimension", Key told Wilia.

"Okay, so what do we do now?" asked Josh.

"We?" asked Makai and Key simultaneously.

"Well, I mean you could do this on your own, but then again Makai could lose her only friends, and you couldn't get any allies", Wilia tells Key, being tricky..

"Okay, say I trust you and bring you along, how can you help us?" Key wondered.

"Well, I have this book called 'Dreams and fae prophecies", replied Wilia.

"Okay, Makai, where should we go?" asked Josh, holding Makai's hand.

Makai takes her to Keni and the other fae's secret room.

While walking, Key notices Harry with Ron.

Makai stands next to Key, and says "If you want to help your cousin, I'll understand".

"Thank you,and keep an eye on those two", said Key, hugging.

Key turns invisible, and follows Harry and Ron that's under the cloak.

In the middle of the hallway, Key reveals to Ron, her powers of invisibility.

"When did you learn to do that?" asked Ron.

"It happened in the middle of the night, I don't really know why", Key told Ron.

While trying to retrace their steps wandering around the dark passageways, Key noticed Harry is worried about not being able to find the mirror room again.

Soon, it becomes nearly an hour.

Key stops Harry, touches him on the shoulder, and suggests maybe they should go back.

"Yeah, it's freezing", Ron agrees with Key.

"No!" Harry hissed. "I know it's here somewhere."

Key helps Ron feel warmer, and continues to follow Harry.

They passed the ghost of a tall witch gliding in the opposite direction, but saw no one else.

Just as Ron started moaning that his feet were dead with cold, Harry spotted the suit of armor.

"It's here—just here—yes!" Harry remembers.

Key and Ron sigh in relief, then they pushed the door open.

Harry dropped the cloak from around his shoulders and ran to the mirror.

There they were. His mother and father beamed at the sight of him.

"See?" Harry whispered.

"I can't see anything", Ron told Harry.

"Look! Look at them all… there are loads of them…" Harry insisted.

"I can only see you", said Ron, looking at the mirror from a distance.

"Look in it properly, go on, stand where I am", Harry tells Ron.

Harry stepped aside, but with Ron in front of the mirror, he couldn't see his family anymore, just Ron in his paisley pajamas.

Ron, though, was staring transfixed at his image.

"Look at me!" Ron exclaimed.

"Can you see all your family standing around you?" asked Harry.

Key leans against the wall, seeing the different image from the mirror.

Harry sees the glare in Key's eyes, and asks"What do you see?"

"I'm head boy, I'm holding the house cup, and bloody hell I'm Quidditch captain too", Ron explains.

"What?" Harry questioned

Ron tore his eyes away from this splendid sight to look excitedly at Harry.

"Do you think this mirror shows the future?"asked Ron.

"How can it? Both my parents are dead—let me have another look—" Harry wondered.

Just as Harry started pushing Ron out of the way near the mirror, Key gets in front of the mirror and tells Harry to back away from the mirror.

"Why?" asked Harry.

"There is something wrong with this mirror, I don't know what. It must be some trick", Key assumed, while making Harry back away from the mirror.

A sudden noise outside in the corridor put an end to their discussion. They hadn't realized how loudly they had been talking.

Key puts the cloak over Harry and Ron, and she turns invisible as the luminous eyes of Mrs. Norris came round the door.

Ron, Key, and Harry stood quite still, both thinking the same thing—did the cloak work on cats? After what seemed an age, she turned and left.

"This isn't safe—she might have gone for Filch, I bet she heard us. Come on", Ron tells Harry.

Ron and Key pulled Harry out of the room.


	19. Chapter 19

The snow still hadn't melted the next morning.

Harry is looking at depressed, so Ron walks to Harry.

"Want to play chess, Harry?" said Ron.

"No", said Harry.

"Why don't we go down and visit Hagrid?" suggested Ron.

"No… you go…" said Harry

"I know what you're thinking about, Harry, that mirror. Don't go back tonight", Ron tells Harry.

"Why not?" asked Ron.

"I dunno, I've just got a bad feeling about it—and anyway, you've had too many close shaves already. Filch, Snape, and Mrs. Norris are wandering around. So what if they can't see you? What if they walk into you? What if you knock something over?" Ron explained.

"You sound like Hermione", said Harry.

"I'm serious, Harry, don't go", said Ron, then walks away.

At night, Key is woken by her glowing eyes.

"Harry", whispers Key.

Key follows Harry, who is heading back to the room with the mirror.

"Back again, Potter and I see you followed him, Ms. Walker", said Dumbledore.

Key and Harry turn around to see sitting on one of the desks by the wall is none other than Albus Dumbledore. Harry must have walked straight past him, so desperate to get to the mirror he hadn't noticed him.

"I didn't see you, sir", said Harry.

"Strange how nearsighted being invisible can make you," said Dumbledore.

Harry was relieved to see that he was smiling and Key catches her breath.

"So," said Dumbledore, slipping off the desk to sit on the floor with Harry, "you, like hundreds before you, have discovered the delights of the Mirror of Erised."

"The mirror of Erised, interesting", Key whispered.

"But I expect you've realized by now what it does?" asked Dumbledore.

"I'm not quite sure, sir", said Harry.

"I'm not either", said Key.

"Let me explain. The happiest man on earth would be able to use the Mirror of Erised like a normal mirror, that is, he would look into it and see himself exactly as he is. Does that help?"

Harry thought. Then he said slowly, "It shows us what we want… whatever we want…"

"Yes and no," said Dumbledore quietly. "It shows us nothing more or less than the deepest, most desperate desire of our hearts. You, who have never known your family, see them standing around you. Ronald Weasley, who has always been overshadowed by his brothers, sees himself standing alone, the best of all of them. However, this mirror will give us neither knowledge or truth. Men have wasted away before it, entranced by what they have seen, or been driven mad, not knowing if what it shows is real or even possible.

"The Mirror will be moved to a new home tomorrow, Harry, and I ask you not to go looking for it again. If you ever do run across it, you will now be prepared. It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live, remember that. Now, why don't you put that admirable cloak back on and get off to bed?"

Harry stood up and Key takes his hand.

"Sir—Professor Dumbledore? Can I ask you something?" asked Harry.

"Obviously, you've just done so," Dumbledore smiled.

Key giggles a little, trying to hit it.

"You may ask me one more thing, however", said Dumbledore.

"What do you see when you look in the mirror?" asked Harry.

"I? I see myself holding a pair of thick, woolen socks", said Dumbledore.

Harry stared.

Key looks confused.

"One can never have enough socks," said Dumbledore. "Another Christmas has come and gone and I didn't get a single pair. People will insist on giving me books."

So, Key and Harry walk out of the room.

"You can let go of my hand", said Harry.

"After you apologize", said Key.

"For what?" asked Harry.

Key hits Harry on the head, and folds her arm.

"Because you made me worry, and was barely eating, next time you do that I will show you no mercy", Key explains with anger.

"I didn't mean to make you worry, after all I thought I could come back to the dorm without any worries", said Harry.

Key kisses Harry on the cheek.

"What was that for?" asked Harry.

"For being a great cousin", said Key, then winks.


	20. Chapter 20

After Winter time is over, everybody is studying for finals in the great hall except Ron.

In the great hall, Olivia and Hedwig as we land on Key and Harry's book.

Hermione looks at Ron, and says "Look at you playing with your cards, pathetic, we have final exams coming up".

"I'm ready, ask me any question", said Ron.

"Alright, what are the three most crucial ingredients in forget-me potion?" asked Hermione.

"I forgot", Ron admitted.

"And what I might ask, what do you plan to do if this comes up in the final exam?" Hermione wondered.

"Copy off you", said Ron.

"No, you won't. Besides, according to Professor McGonagall were supposed to be given special quills with an anti-cheating spell", Hermione remembered.

"That's insulting, as if they don't trust us. Dumbledore again", replied Ron.

Neville comes into the great hall, hoping with his foot stuck together.

"You got to start standing up to people", Ron suggested.

"How? I can barely stand at all", Neville wondered.

"He means stop letting people bully you", Key explains.

"I don't know how", said Neville.

Key grabs Neville's legs and uses a counter curse.

"Thanks Key", said Neville, with a smile.

"No prob, we're friends", said Key, letting go of Neville's legs.

Harry taps on Key's shoulder showing her,Hermione, and Ron the information in a book.

Harry shows on a card that Dumbledore is partnered with Nicholas Flammel.

"I knew that I heard that name before, I read about him on the train", said Harry.

"Follow me", Hermione told her friends.

They head to the library.

"I had you looking in the wrong section, how could I be so stupid", said Hermione.

Hermione drops a big book, and tells that she checked out before for a bit of light reading.

Hermione finds in the book, Nicholas Flammel is the only known maker for the sorcerer's stone, the object that turned any material into pure gold, and also has the power to make the user immortal.

"That's what under the trapped door, that's what fluffy guarding, that's what Snape wants", Hermione points out.

The next day, they talk to Hagrid in the library and Hagrid tells them to wait.

Inside the cottage, they see Hagrid with mittens on, holding an black egg.

"Hagrid, what's that?" asked Harry, looking at the egg.

"Ah," said Hagrid, fiddling nervously with his beard, "That's - er..."

"I know what it is, Hagrid,how did you get it?" asked Ron, crouching over the fire to get a closer look at the egg.

"I won it, Las' night. I was down in the village havin' a few drinks an' got into a stranger. Think he was quite glad ter get rid of it, ter be honest", Hagrid explained.

In-between this conversation, Key notices Malfoy looking at them and runs away.

"Malfoy", Key noticed.

"Oh dear", said Hagrid.

Harry,Key, Hermione, and Ron are walking in the hallway.

"Hagrid always wanted a dragon, told Key and I the first time we met him", said Harry.

"That's crazy", said Ron.

"And now, that awful Malfoy knows", said Key, with her arms folded.

"I don't understand, is that bad?" asked Hermoine, confused.

"It's bad", said Ron.

Ron, Key, Hermione and Harry see Professor McGonagall with Malfoy.

"Nothing, and I mean nothing gives children the right to wander at night, so 50 points will be taken", said Professor McGonagall.

"50!" gasped Harry.

"Each", said Professor McGonagall. "So as punishment all five of you will have detention in the forest".

"Excuse me, Professor, perhaps I misheard, I thought you said the five of us", said Malfoy.

"You heard me correct, you see as your actions are honorable, you were out late at night as well, you will be joining your classmates", said Professor McGonagall.

Key looks at Malfoy with a smirk, and thinks 'Serves you right'.

Harry, Key, Hermione, Ron, and Malfoy are following Filch into the forest.

"I brought the kids here, you're not still going on about that dragon", said Filch.

"Norville is gone, Dumbledore took him away to live in a colony", said Hagrid.

"Well, isn't that good, he'll be with his own kind", said Hermione.

"Yeah, won't if he doesn't like Romania, what if the other dragons are mean to him? He's only a baby after all", said Hagrid, worryingly.

"Oh, pull yourself together, you're taking them to the forest", said Filch.

"The forest?" Key whispers.

"We can't go in there, students aren't allowed, and there are…" replied Malfoy.

A howl.

"Werewolves", said Malfoy.

"There are more than Werewolves, you can be sure about that", said Filch, then walked away.

In the forest, Keni, Devin, and Makai are disguised as squirrels and see Key, Harry, Ron, and Hermione pass by.

"Why are we spying on them?" asked Makai, looking at Keni.

"Because we shouldn't let our friends suffer on their own", said Keni.

"It's just detention, but then again this is the dark forest", said Devin.

"Then, let's follow them", said Keni.

Hagrid explains to everybody that they are looking for a dead unicorn.

The team is split up.

Malfoy, Key, and Harry are together.

Hagrid, Ron, and Hermione are together.

"Fine, then I get Fang", said Malfoy.

"Fine, just so you know he is a bloody coward", said Hagrid.

Harry, Malfoy, Key, and Fang are walking deep into the woods.

"Wait, until my father hears about this, this is servant's work", Malfoy complained.

"How pathetic", Key complained.

"Agreed, if I didn't know better I would say you're scared", said Harry.

"Scared. Potter", said Malfoy, feeling insulted.

"Come on, Fang", Key called.

Fangs walks beside Key.

Makai follows Key faster than Devin and Keni.

"Slow down", said Keni.

"I sense something dangerous", said Makai.

Keni and Devin follows Makai.

Harry, Key and Malfoy see a figure.

They are shocked to see the figure drinking blood from a unicorn.

Malfoy screams, Fang barks, and they run away.

Harry feels pain on his scar.

"Harry, are you okay?" Key asks, looking worried.

The figure comes towards Key and Harry.

Key notice as the figure gets close, Harry feels more pain.

Key's eyes glow spreading a strong energy pulse, pulls the figure back, then Makai, Keni, and Devin come and appear by Key.

Makai, Keni, and Devin help Key get rid of the figure.

But, then another figure appears and zaps Key, Makai, Keni and Devin.

That's when a centaur comes and drives them both away.

Harry helps Key up, Makai, Keni, and Devin get up on their own.

"Kids, you must leave the forest is too dangerous, especially for you Harry and Key", said The centaur.

"What was that thing you saved us from?" asked Harry.

"A monstrous creature, it's a terrible crime to slay a unicorn, drinking the blood of a unicorn can save you, if you are an inch from death. But, at a terrible cost, you must slay something so pure that when blood touches your lips, you will live a half life, a cursed life", said the centaur.

"So, that must be him", Key figured out.

"Voldemort", Harry guesses what Key thinks.

"Are you aware, what is in this school?" Asked the centaur.

"The sorcerer's stone!" gasped Harry and Key.

Ron, Hermione and Hagrid appear with Fang.

"You alright Harry? Key?" asked Hagrid.

"Yeah", said Key.

"Keni, Devin, and Makai, why are you here?" asked Ron.

"Well, tell you later", said Keni.

"This is when I leave you, you're safe now, good luck", said the centaur.

The centaur leaves.

Back in Hogwarts.

"We'll take care of Makai", Keni suggests.

"Of course", Key nodded.

"Have a good night, don't push yourself", said Makai, holding Key's hands.

"I won't and you have good dreams", said Key.

"You haven't explained why you were there?" Ron reminded them.

"Because we were worried", said Keni. "Bye Bye".

"Take care", said Devin.

Devin, Keni, and Makai head to their own house.

Back to the Gryffindor's dorm.

"What happened?" asked Hermione.

"We had found the unicorn, it was already dead", said Key.

"We mean how did you end up like this", Ron made it more clear.

"A figure that we believed to Voldemort nearly attacked me, Key protected him, then Keni, Devin, and Makai came to our aid, but then another figure appeared and saved Voldemort and zapped them", Harry explained.

"But, why would he be there?" asked Hermione.

"He was drinking unicorn blood, to stay alive, which means Snape didn't want the sorcerer's stone for himself, he wants to revive Voldemort", said Key, with an intense look in her, while looking at Ron.

"But, if that happens, won't he try to kill Harry?" asked Ron.

Key became silent, then Harry holds her hand.

"He won't be able to, Dumbledore won't let him, since he is the one wizard that Voldemort fears, so as long as he is here, you can't be touched", Hermione reassures everybody.

"We should go to bed", said Key.

"Will you be alright?" asked Harry.

"I'll be fine, I heal easily", said Key.

Key gives Harry a kiss on the forehand and walks to the girl's dormitory.

Hermione follows Key.

Ron and Harry go to the boy's dormitory.

Key is looking at the moon with Olivia.

"I wonder who is that figure that attacked us", Key questioned.

Key sees a key, then comes back to reality.

"A key?" asked Key.

Key goes to bed.


	21. Chapter 21

In years to come, Harry would never quite remember how he had managed to get through his exams when he half expected Voldemort to come bursting through the door at any moment. Yet the days crept by, and there could be no doubt that Fluffy was still alive and well behind the door.

Key was also nervous about Voldemort and worried about her cousin, she also worried about her dream of the key and the shadow that zapped her and her friends.

In the classroom, it's sweltering hot where they did their written papers. They had been given special, new quills for the exams, which had been bewitched with an Anti-Cheating spell.

They had practical exams as well. Professor Flitwick called them one by one into his class to see if they could make a pineapple tapdance across a desk. Professor McGonagall watched them turn a mouse into a snuffbox - points were given for how pretty the snuffbox was, but taken away if it had whiskers. Snape made them all nervous, breathing down their necks while they tried to remember how to make a Forgetfulness potion.

Harry did the best he could, trying to ignore the stabbing pains in his forehead, which had been bothering him ever since his trip into the forest. Neville thought Harry had a bad case of exam nerves because Harry couldn't sleep, but the truth was that Harry kept being woken by his old nightmare, except that it was now worse than because there was a hooded figure dripping blood in it.

Maybe it was because they hadn't seen what Harry had seen in the forest, or because they didn't have scars burning on their foreheads, but Ron and Hermione didn't seem as worried about the Stone as Harry. The idea of Voldemort certainly scared them, but he didn't keep visiting them in dreams, and they were so busy with their studying they didn't have much time to fret about what Snape or anyone else might be up to.

For their exam, Faes goes to the unknown forest, and by unknown, it's unknown to wizards and witches. Faes uses a strong amount of magic,and teamwork magic. Also, they have a written test as well.

Their very last exam was History of Magic. One hour of answering questions about batty old wizards who'd invented self-stirring cauldrons and they'd be free, free for a whole wonderful week until their exam results came out. When the ghost of Professor Binns told them to put down their quills and roll up their parchment, Harry couldn't help cheering with the rest.

"That was far easier than I thought it would be", said Hermione as they joined the crowds flocking out onto the sunny grounds. "I needn't have learned about the 1637 Werewolf Code of Conduct or the uprising of Elfric the Eager."

Hermione always liked to go through their exam papers afterward, but Ron said this made him feel ill, so they wandered down to the lake and flopped under a tree. The Weasley twins and Lee Jordan were tickling the tentacles of a giant squid, which was basking in the warm shallows.

Keni Devin, Betty, Qin,Li,Amy along with Gem are running through fields.

Liza and Syria are talking.

Makai is walking with Key.

"You know going through this twice, it's still stressful, but it is much easier to understand", said Makai.

"I'm glad, you enjoyed yourself, I barely got any sleep, I mean I am glad I studied. But, my study partner was Hermione and she is really strict", said Key, whipping her eyes.

"Of course, you should've realized that", said Syria, putting her arms around Key and Makai's neck.

"True", Key admitted.

"I feel that it was more than the exams that made you lose your sleep", said Liza. "Isn't that true?"

Liza and Syria look at Key intensely.

Key remains silent.

Makai looks at Key.

"What do they mean? Key, have you been having visions again?" asked Makai, worried.

"Yeah", said Key.

"Why didn't you say anything, aren't we friends? Plus, we are connected", Makai questions, feeling kinda hurt.

"I didn't want to worry you, plus you needed to focus on your exam", said Key.

"I could've handled remaining focus during the exam, but I would put you first", said Makai.

Syria and Liza backed up and touches their hearts.

"Okay, I'll tell you next time", said Key.

"Tell me, what you had a vision about", Makai asks Key.

"Fine", said Key.

Back to Harry, Hermione and Ron walking together.

Harry is rubbing his forehead.

"My scar is hurting - it's happened before, but never as often as this", said Harry.

"Go to Madam Pomfrey", Hermione suggested.

"I think it's a warning… it means danger's coming…" Harry figured out.

"Harry, relax, Hermione's right, the Stone's safe as long as Dumbledore's around. Anyway, we've never had any proof Snape found out how to get past Fluffy. He nearly had his leg ripped off once, he's not going to try it again in a hurry. And Neville will play Quidditch for England before Hagrid lets Dumbledore down".

Harry nodded, but he couldn't shake off a lurking feeling that there was something he'd forgotten to do, something important.

When he tried to explain this, Hermione said "That's just the exams. I woke up last night and was halfway through my Transfiguration notes before I remembered we'd done that one".

Harry was quite sure the unsettled feeling didn't have anything to do with work, though. He watched an owl flutter toward the school across the bright blue sky, a note clamped in its mouth. Hagrid was the only one who ever sent him letters. Hagrid would never betray Dumbledore. Hagrid would never tell anyone how to get past Fluffy… never… but -

Harry suddenly jumped to his feet.

"Where are you going?" said Ron, sleepily.

"I've thought of something," said Harry. He had turned white. "We've got to go and see Hagrid, now."

Key notice the worried look in Harry's eyes, as he past by.

So, Key looks at Makai, and says "We'll talk more about this later".

"I understand", said Makai, knowing Key's 'I need to be my cousin's side' look

Key catches up to Harry.

"Key!" Hermione smiles.

"What's going on?" asked Key.

"Good timing, Key you are good at observing things, Don't you think it's odd that what Hagrid wants more than anything is a dragon, and a stranger turns up who just happens to have an eggs if it's against wizard law", Harry pointed out.

"That makes sense, not many would carry something so risky, that means that the person Hagrid met", Key agreed with Harry.

"What are you two talking about?" asked Ron.

"It makes perfect sense", Harry and Key snap their fingers.


	22. Chapter 22

Back to Harry, Hermione and Ron walking together.

Harry is rubbing his forehead.

"My scar is hurting - it's happened before, but never as often as this", said Harry.

"Go to Madam Pomfrey", Hermione suggested.

"I think it's a warning… it means danger's coming…" Harry figured out.

"Harry, relax, Hermione's right, the Stone's safe as long as Dumbledore's around. Anyway, we've never had any proof Snape found out how to get past Fluffy. He nearly had his leg ripped off once, he's not going to try it again in a hurry. And Neville will play Quidditch for England before Hagrid lets Dumbledore down".

Harry nodded, but he couldn't shake off a lurking feeling that there was something he'd forgotten to do, something important.

When he tried to explain this, Hermione said "That's just the exams. I woke up last night and was halfway through my Transfiguration notes before I remembered we'd done that one".

Harry was quite sure the unsettled feeling didn't have anything to do with work, though. He watched an owl flutter toward the school across the bright blue sky, a note clamped in its mouth. Hagrid was the only one who ever sent him letters. Hagrid would never betray Dumbledore. Hagrid would never tell anyone how to get past Fluffy… never… but -

Harry suddenly jumped to his feet.

"Where are you going?" said Ron, sleepily.

Key catches up to Harry.

"Key!" Hermione smiles.

"What's going on?" asked Key.

"Good timing, Key you are good at observing things, Don't you think it's odd that what Hagrid wants more than anything is a dragon, and a stranger turns up who just happens to have an dragon eggs if it's against wizard law", Harry pointed out.

"That makes sense, not many would carry something so risky, that means that the person Hagrid met", Key agreed with Harry.

"What are you two talking about?" asked Ron.

"It makes perfect sense", Harry and Key snap their fingers.

Hagrid was sitting in an armchair outside his house; his trousers and sleeves were rolled up, and he was shelling peas into a large bowl.

"Hullo, " he said, smiling. "Finished yer exams? Got time fer a drink?"

"Yes, please, " said Ron, but Harry cut him off.

"No, we're in a hurry", said Harry

"You know that night you won Norbert? What Did the stranger you were playing cards with look like?" asked Key.

"Dunno, " said Hagrid casually, "he wouldn' take his cloak off.

Hagrid saw the four of them look stunned and raised his eyebrows.

"It's not that unusual, yeh get a lot o' funny folk in the Hog's Head - that's the pub down in the village. Mighta bin a dragon dealer, mightn' he? I never saw his face, he kept his hood up. " Hagrid pointed out.

Harry sank down next to the bowl of peas and says "What did you talk to him about, Hagrid? Did you mention Hogwarts at all?"

"Mighta come up, " said Hagrid, frowning as he tried to remember. "Yeah... He asked what I did, an' I told him I was gamekeeper here... He asked a bit about the sorta creatures I took after... So I told him... An' I said what I'd always really wanted was a dragon... An' then... I can' remember too well, 'cause he kept buyin' me drinks... Let's see... Yeah, then he said he had the dragon egg an' we could play cards fer it if I Wanted... But he had ter be sure I could handle it, he didn' want it ter go ter any old home... So I told him, after Fluffy, a dragon would be easy... "

"And did he - did he seem interested in Fluffy?" Harry asked, trying to keep his voice calm.

"Well - yeah - how many three-headed dogs d'yeh meet, even around Hogwarts? So I told him, Fluffy's piece o' cake if yeh know how to calm him down, jus' play him a bit o' music an' he'll go straight off tersleep - - "Hagrid suddenly looked horrified. "I shouldn'ta told yeh that!" he blurted out. "Forget I said it! Hey - where're yeh goin'?"

Harry, Key, Ron, and Hermione didn't speak to each other at all until they came to a halt in the entrance hall, which seemed very cold and gloomy after the grounds.


	23. Chapter 23

"We've got to go to Dumbledore, " said Harry. "Hagrid told that stranger how to get past Fluffy, and it was either Snape or Voldemort under that cloak - it must've been easy, once he'd got Hagrid drunk. I just hope Dumbledore believes us. Firenze might back us up if Bane doesn't stop him. Where's Dumbledore's office?"

They looked around, as if hoping to see a sign pointing them in the right direction.

They had never been told where Dumbledore lived, nor did they know anyone who had been sent to see him.

"We'll just have to - - " Harry began, but a voice suddenly rang across the hall.

"What are you four doing inside?" called a voice.

It was Professor McGonagall, carrying a large pile of books.

"We want to see Professor Dumbledore, " said Hermione, rather bravely, Harry and Ron thought.

"See Professor Dumbledore?" Professor McGonagall repeated, as though this was a very fishy thing to want to do. "Why?"

"It's kind of..mostly a secret", said Key.

"Professor Dumbledore left ten minutes ago, " Professor McGonagall says, coldly. "He received an urgent owl from the Ministry of Magic and flew off for London at once. "

"He's gone?" said Harry frantically. "Now?"

"Professor Dumbledore is a very great wizard, Potter, he has many demands on his time", said Professor McGonagall.

"But this is important", said Harry.

"Something you have to say is more important than the Ministry of Magic, Potter?" asked Professor McGonagall.

"Look, " said Harry, throwing caution to the winds, "Professor - it's about the Sorcerer's stone - - "

Whatever Professor McGonagall had expected, it wasn't that. The books she was carrying tumbled out of her arms, but she didn't pick them up.

"How do you know -?" Professor McGonagall spluttered.

"Professor, I think - I know - that Sn-that someone's going to try and steal the Stone. I've got to talk to Professor Dumbledore", Harry revealed.

Professor McGonagall eyed Harry with a mixture of shock and suspicion.

"Professor Dumbledore will be back tomorrow, " said Professor McGonagall finally. "I don't know how you found out about the Stone, but rest assured, no one can possibly steal it, it's too well protected. "

"But Professor - - " said Harry and Key.

"Potter,Walter, I know what I'm talking about, " said Professor McGonagall, shortly. She bent down and gathered up the fallen books. I suggest you all go back outside and enjoy the sunshine. "

But they didn't.

"It's tonight, " said Harry, once he was sure Professor McGonagall was out of earshot. "Snape's going through the trapdoor tonight. He's found out everything he needs, and now he's got Dumbledore out of the way. He sent that note, I bet the Ministry of Magic will get a real shock when Dumbledore turns up. "

"But what can we - - "Hermione gasped. Harry and Ron wheeled around.

"Of course, we have to", Key tells them.

Snape was standing there.

"Good afternoon, " said Snape, smoothly.

They stared at him.

"You shouldn't be inside on a day like this, " he said, with an odd, twisted smile.

"We were - - " Harry began, without any idea what he was going to say.

"We were looking for somebody who was inside", Key interrupted Harry.

"You want to be more careful, " said Snape. "Hanging around like this, people will think you're up to something".

Harry flushed.

They turned to go outside, but Snape called them back.

"Be warned, Potter, Walter - any more nighttime wanderings and I will personally make sure you two are expelled. Good day to you. " Snape warned them.

Snape strode off in the direction of the staffroom. Out on the stone steps, Harry turned to the others.

"Right, here's what we've got to do, " Harry whispered urgently. "One of us has got to keep an eye on Snape- wait outside the staff room and follow him if he leaves it. Hermione, you'd better do that.."

Key levitates and sees glimpses into the future.

"What did you see Key?" asked Harry.

"The plan won't work, but I still see us going to the trapdoor", said Key.

"How?" asked Harry.

Key runs off.

"Key, wait! Where are you going?" asked Harry.

"I have to get my friends, they're the key", said Key.

"Wait! Isn't that them over there?" Hermione pointed out.

"Guys!" Called Key.

Keni, Devin, Betty, Makai, Li, and Qin look at Key, and runs off.

Key explained everything to her friends.

"What?" asked Betty.

"But, how can we help?" Asked Qin and Li.

"Easy, I have a plan", said Keni.

"I knew I could count on you guys", said Key.

"Of course, we would do anything for you, Key. Your cousin, Hermione, and Ron as well", said Makai.

"Makai, you go to the trap door with them", said Keni.

"I don't know if that's a good idea", said Key, worried.

"No, I think it is a good idea, there might be traps that faes could help wizards get through traps and two faes are better than one", said Keni.

"That is a Brilliant idea", said Hermione. "I didn't think that before because faes are kinda new to Hogwarts".

"True, so this is just a theory", said Betty.

"Wait, how do we walk through the hallway without getting notice?" asked Ron.

"Easy, we could use my invisibility cloak", said Harry.

"All three of us under it?" questioned Hermione.

"I have a better idea, how about all us faes put an invisibility spell on you, it's safer, and you won't lose your cloak", said Key.

Everybody else agreed.

"We do need to be cautious, let's go", said Harry.


	24. Chapter 24

It turned to night, Harry, Key, Hermione, and Ron walked through the common room.

"What are you doing?" said a voice from the corner of the room. Neville appeared from behind an armchair, clutching Trevor the toad, who looked as though he'd been making another bid for freedom.

"Nothing, Neville, nothing," said Harry, hurriedly putting the cloak behind his back.

Neville stared at their guilty faces.

"You're going out again", said Neville.

"No, no, no," said Hermione. "No, we're not. Why don't you go to bed, Neville?"

"You'll get Gryffindor in trouble again", said Neville. "I'll...I'll fight you".

"Neville, i'm really really really sorry about this", said Hermione.

Hermione gets out her wand, points to Neville, and says "Petrificus Totalus!"

Neville's arms snapped to his sides. His legs sprang together. His whole body rigid, he swayed where he stood and then fell flat on his face, stiff as a board.

"What did you do?" asked Harry.

"She petrified him, but no time for that we must go", said Key.

They leave and meet Betty, Devin, Makai, Li, Qin, Gem, and Keni.

All the faes put an invisibility spell on Harry, Hermione, and Ron.

The faes automatically turn invisible.

"So, Gem is going to deal with Mrs. Norris", Betty told Key.

"Good", said Key.

"Go on, Gem", said Betty.

Gem zooms off.

"Somebody there!" called Peeves.

"Oh,I got this", said Devin.

Devin summons a blue aura that works as a ball that catches Peeves attention.

"Alright, let's go", whispered Keni.

"I have to stay, the aura won't last without my presence here", Devin whispered.

"Fine, we'll be back", whispered Betty.

A few seconds later, they were there, outside the third-floor corridor - and the door was already ajar.

"I wouldn't blame you if you want to go, I can handle this on my own", said Harry.

"Harry", replied Key.

"That is out of the question", said Hermione.

"We have come so far", said Keni.

"We would never abandon you, besides there are too many traps for you to handle alone", said Makai.

"Yeah, you aren't getting rid of us, that easily", said Ron.

As the door creaked, low, rumbling growls met their ears. All three of the dog's noses sniffed madly in their direction, even though it couldn't see them.

"That dog scares", whispered Makai.

"I think we all feel the same", Key whispered.

Everybody else nodded.

"Look! A harp!" Betty pointed out.

"That could stop playing any moment, and I have a solution", said Harry, showing Hagrid's flute.

"I'll play it, while you go to the trap door", said Betty.

"Alright", said Harry, then handed Betty the flute.

Betty plays the flute, as Key, Makai, Qin, Li, and Keni move Fluffy's paw.

They open the trap door.

"It's all black, I can't see anything", said Key.

"Should one of us test what is down there?" asked Keni.

"Qin and I can do it", said Li.

"Be careful", said Key.

"Don't worry", Qin winked.

Qin and Li transform into birds and go down and see Devil's Snare.

"There's Devil's Snare", said Qin.

"Devil's Snare! Oh my", said Hermione.

"I have something perfect for that", said Keni, then jumped down .

"Keni!" called Key and the others.

Keni started to get surrounded by Devil's Snare rots, then an aura glows around her hands and keeps Devil's Snare at a bay.

"You can come down now", said Keni, while holding off the Devil's Snare.

Makai,Qin, Li and Key help Harry, Hermione, and Ron comes down safely.

Once they come down, Keni releases a bright aura that knocks the Devil's Snare out.

"Let's go", said Keni. "Come on, Betty".

Betty flies down with the Flute, and walks with her friends.

A soft rustling and clinking seemed to be coming from up ahead.

"What is that?" asked Qin.

"I don't know", said Hermione.

"Let's go", said Li.

They reached the end of the passageway and saw before them a brilliantly lit chamber, its ceiling arching high above them. It was full of small, jewel-bright birds, fluttering and tumbling all around the room. On the opposite side of the chamber was a heavy wooden door.

"Do you think they'll attack us if we cross the room?" said Ron.

Betty moves to the door with quick speed, then makes it to the door untouched.

"I guess that answers our question", said Ron.

"Is it open?" asked Harry.

"No! It's locked", Betty answers Harry's question.

"Maybe a spell could work", Keni suggested.

"No, look at these birds aren't birds, their keys, we need to unlock the door with one of those keys", Key pointed out.

"That makes sense", said Hermione.

"But, which one? There are about a thousand keys there", Qin pointed out.

"The one with the broken wing", said Harry.

Harry notice the broom.

"Go, Harry", said Key. "Wait, I sense something".

Key touches the broom making the keys attack her, so gives Harry a thumbs up, and flies.

Harry gets on the broom and grabs the broken key, then gives it to Betty.

Betty unlocks the door.

They all exit out of the door, Key gets Harry off the boor, they fly out of the door, and Betty closes the door immediately.

The next chamber was so dark they couldn't see anything at all. But as they stepped into it, light suddenly flooded the room to reveal an astonishing sight.

They were standing on the edge of a huge chessboard, behind the black chessmen, which were all taller than they were and carved from what looked like black stone. Facing them, way across the chamber, were the white pieces.

Harry, Ron, Makai, and Hermione shivered slightly.

Qin, Li, Keni, Key, and Betty are calm.

The towering white chessmen had no faces.

"So, Probably to get through we need to play across the room", said Ron.

"Makes sense, but I'm afraid there's too many of us", said Makai.

"Can faes past through without playing?" asked Li.

Betty flies through the chess piece and nothing happened, she flies around the chess pieces, but they don't attack.


	25. Chapter 25

Betty flies through the chess piece and nothing happened, she flies around the chess pieces, but they don't attack.

"Odd, I guess these tests are supposed to be wizards, so they can't sense our presence", said Keni.

"So, we can pass", said Qin.

"We will be waiting at the end", said Key, then kisses Harry on the cheek, and flies away.

"Well, Harry, you take the place of that bishop, and Hermione, you next to him instead of that castle", said Ron. "And as for me, I'll be a knight".

The chessmen seemed to have been listening, because at these words a knight, a bishop, and a castle turned their backs on the white pieces and walked off the board, leaving three empty squares that Harry, Ron, and Hermione took.

"White always plays first in chess," said Ron, peering across the board. "Yes... look..."

A white pawn had moved forward two squares.

Ron started to direct the black pieces. They moved silently wherever he sent them. Harry's knees were trembling. What if they lost?

"Harry - move diagonally four squares to the right", said Ron.

Their first real shock came when their other knight was taken. The white queen smashed him to the floor and dragged him off the board, where he lay quite still, facedown.

"Had to let that happen," said Ron, looking shaken. "Leaves you free to take that bishop, Hermione, go on."

Every time one of their men was lost, the white pieces showed no mercy. Soon there was a huddle of limp black players slumped along the wall. Twice, Ron only just noticed in time that Harry and Hermione were in danger. He himself darted around the board, taking almost as many white pieces as they had lost black ones.

"We're nearly there," Ron muttered suddenly. "Let me think - let me think..."

The white queen turned her blank face toward him.

"Yes... " said Ron softly, "It's the only way... I've got to be taken."

"NO!" Everybody else shouted.

"That's chess!" snapped Ron. "You've got to make some sacrifices! I take one step forward and she'll take me - that leaves you free to checkmate the king, Harry!"

"But-" said Harry

"Do you want to stop Snape or not?" asked Ron

"Ron-" said Key

"Look, if you don't hurry up, he'll already have the Stone!" Ron argued.

There was no alternative.

"Ready?" Ron called, his face pale but determined. "Here I go - now, don't hang around once you've won."

He stepped forward, and the white queen pounced. She struck Ron hard across the head with her stone arm, and he crashed to the floor - Hermione screamed but stayed on her square - the white queen dragged Ron to one side. He looked as if he'd been knocked out.

Shaking, Harry moved three spaces to the left.

The white king took off his crown and threw it at Harry's feet. They had won. The chessmen parted and bowed, leaving the door ahead clear. With one last desperate look back at Ron, Harry and Hermione charged through the door and up the next passageway.

"What if he's - ?" asked Hermione

"He'll be alright," said Harry, trying to convince himself.

"I'll take Ron to the hospital wing", said Keni, then flies away.

"See ya", said Key. "Be safe".

"What do you reckon is next?" asked Harry.

"We've had Sprout's, that was the Devil's Snare; Flitwick must've put charms on the keys; McGonagall transfigured the chessmen to make them alive; that leaves Quirrell's spell, and Snape's." Hermione recalled.

"Okay, let's go", said Key, besides Harry.

They had reached another door.

Harry pushed it open.

A disgusting smell filled their nostrils, making both of them pull their robes up over their noses. Eyes watering, they saw, flat on the floor in front of them, a troll even larger than the one they had tackled, out cold with a bloody lump on its head.

"I'm glad we didn't have to fight that one," Harry whispered as they stepped carefully over one of its massive legs. "Come on, I can't breathe."

Harry pulled open the next door, both of them hardly daring to look at what came next - but there was nothing very frightening in here, just a table with seven differently shaped bottles standing on it in a line.

"Snape's," said Harry. "What do we have to do?"

They stepped over the threshold, and immediately a fire sprang up behind them in the doorway. It wasn't ordinary fire either; it was purple. At the same instant, black flames shot up in the doorway leading onward. They were trapped.

"Purple fire! Cool!" replied Key.

"This is not the time to be impressed", Makai pointed out.

"Right, sorry", said Key.

"So, what happens now?" asked Betty.

"I can handle this", said Hermione.

"I can help you", Li offered.

"Thank you", said Hermione.

Hermione seized a roll of paper lying next to the bottles. Lu looked over her shoulder to read it:

Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind,

Two of us will help you, which ever you would find,

One among us seven will let you move ahead,

Another will transport the drinker back instead,

Two among our number hold only nettle wine,

Three of us are killers, waiting bidden in line.

Choose, unless you wish to stay here forevermore,

To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four:

First, however slyly the poison tries to hide

You will always find some on nettle wine's left side;

Second, different are those who stand at either end,

But if you would move onward, neither is your friend;

Third, as you see clearly, all are different size,

Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides;

Fourth, the second left and the second on the right

Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight.

Hermione let out a great sigh and everybody else is amazed to see she is smiling, the very last thing he felt like doing.

"Brilliant," said Hermione. "This isn't magic - it's logic - a puzzle. A lot of the greatest wizards haven't got an ounce of logic, they'd be stuck in here forever."

"Of course, only you would be excited by a puzzle", said Qin.

"I hate puzzles or riddles, anything like that", said Key.

"Everything we need is here on this paper. Seven bottles: three are poison; two are wine; one will get us safely through the black fire, and one will get us back through the purple", Hermione tells everybody.

"Give us a minute", said Li.

Hermione and Li read the paper several times.

Then Hermione walked up and down the line of bottles, muttering to herself and pointing at them. At last, she clapped her hands.

Li and Hermione said at the same time, "The smallest bottle will get us through the black fire - toward the Stone."

Harry looked at the tiny bottle with Key beside him

"There's only enough there for one of us," said Key. "That's hardly one swallow".

"Which one will get you back through the purple flames?" asked Harry.

Hermione pointed at a rounded bottle at the right end of the line.

"You drink that," said Key.

"Us faes can get passed by on our own", said Betty.

"If that's true, one of you should stick with Harry, so Harry doesn't have to face Snape alone", said Hermione.

"I'm going", said Key.

"But, Key", said Harry.

"I'm not letting you go alone", said Key. "No matter, what you say".

Before Hermione and the others leave, Hermione says "Harry, Key, you both will be fine. Key, you are a great fae, and Harry, you are a great wizard".

"Be careful, promise", said Makai.

"I promise", said Key.

Harry took a deep breath and picked up the smallest bottle. He turned to face the black flames.

"Here I come," he said, and he drained the little bottle in one gulp

It was indeed as though ice was flooding his body. Harry put the bottle down and walked forward; he braced himself, saw the black flames licking his body, but couldn't feel them - for a moment he could see nothing but dark fire - then he was on the other side, in the last chamber.

Key goes straight through, and she didn't feel anything.

Hermione, Betty, Li, Qin, and Makai left.

There was already someone there - but it wasn't Snape. It wasn't even Voldemort.


	26. Chapter 26

It was Quirrell.

"You!" gasped Harry.

Quirrell smiled. His face wasn't twitching at all.

"Me," he said calmly. "I wondered whether I'd be meeting you here, Potter and surprisingly, Walter".

"I should've guessed, I felt a strange presence around you, but you didn't seem the type, so I let my guard down", Key admitted.

"I should've expected that from a fae", said Quirrell.

"But, I was so sure it was Snape, and Key why didn't you tell me", said Harry.

"Severus?" Quirrell laughed, and it wasn't his usual quivering treble, either, but cold and sharp. "Yes, Severus does seem the type, doesn't he? So useful to have him swooping around like an overgrown bat. Next to him, who would suspect p-p-poor, st-stuttering P-Professor Quirrell?"

"You put up a good act, wait, but the Quidditch match", said Key. "Didn't Snape try to kill Harry, Hermione say him?"

"No, no, no. I tried to kill Harry. Your friend Miss Granger accidentally knocked me over as she rushed to set fire to Snape at that Quidditch match. She broke my eye contact with you. Another few seconds and I'd have got you off that broom. I'd have managed it before then if Snape hadn't been muttering a countercurse, trying to save you." Quirrell revealed.

"Snape was trying to save me?" asked Harry.

"Whoa! I misjudged him a lot", said Key.

"Of course," said Quirrell coolly. "Why do you think he wanted to referee your next match? He was trying to make sure I didn't do it again. Funny, really... he needn't have bothered. I couldn't do anything with Dumbledore watching. All the other teachers thought Snape was trying to stop Gryffindor from winning, he did make himself unpopular... and what a waste of time, when after all that, I'm going to kill you tonight along with you, Walter".

Quirrell snapped his fingers. Ropes sprang out of thin air and wrapped themselves tightly around Harry and Key gets trapped in a ball of fire.

"I knew you two would be trouble, especially after Halloween", said Quirrell.

"You let the troll out", said Key.

"Very clever, Walter, yes", said Quirrell. "Unfortunately, while everyone else was running around looking for it, Snape, who already suspected me, went straight to the third floor to head me off - and not only did my troll fail to beat you to death, that three-headed dog didn't even manage to bite Snape's leg off properly".

"So, that explains what happened. I was wrong all along", said Harry, feeling sad

"It's okay, Harry, it's not your fault, I wouldn't tell him, but Snape is the worst and suspicious", Key reassures Harty.

"What a sweet cousin", said Quirrel. "Now, wait quietly, Potter and Walter. I need to examine this interesting mirror".

Harry and Key figure out the mirror in front of Quirrell is the Mirror of Erised.

"This mirror is the key to finding the Stone," Quirrell murmured, tapping his way around the frame. "Trust Dumbledore to come up with something like this... but he's in London... I'll be far away by the time he gets back..."

Harry gives the signal to Key.

Key winks back at Key.

"I saw you and Snape in the forest - " Harry blurted out.

"Yes," said Quirrell idly, walking around the mirror to look at the back. "He was on to me by that time, trying to find out how far I'd got. He suspected me all along. Tried to frighten me - as though he could, when I had Lord Voldemort on my side..."

Key looks at the mirror of Erised, then noticed something sparkly, in a whisper "No way!"

Harry noticed Key looking shocked, and he tries to get her attention, even though Key turns to Harry, she just shakes her head.

Harry mouths 'please' to Key.

Key mouths 'The mirror, the key to our victory is the mirror, only you and I can see it' to Harry and smiles.

Harry mouths confused 'Only you and I can see''.

Quirrell came back out from behind the mirror and stared hungrily into it.

"I see the Stone... I'm presenting it to my master... but where is it?" asked Quirrell.

"But Snape always seemed to hate me so much", said Harry.

"Oh, he does," said Quirrell casually, "heavens, yes. He was at Hogwarts with your father, didn't you know? They loathed each other. But he never wanted you dead."

Harry signals Key.

"But I heard you a few days ago, sobbing - I thought Snape was threatening you..." replied Key.

For the first time, a spasm of fear flitted across Quirrell's face.

"Sometimes," said Quirrell, "I find it hard to follow my master's instructions - he is a great wizard and I am weak-"

"You mean he was there in the classroom with you?" Harry and Key gasped.

"He is with me wherever I go," said Quirrell quietly. "I met him when I traveled around the world. A foolish young man I was then, full of ridiculous ideas about good and evil. Lord Voldemort showed me how wrong I was. There is no good and evil, there is only power, and those too weak to seek it... Since then, I have served him faithfully, although I have let him down many times. He has had to be very hard on me." Quirrell shivered suddenly. "He does not forgive mistakes easily. When I failed to steal the stone from Gringotts, he was most displeased. He punished me... decided he would have to keep a closer watch on me..."

Quirrell's voice trailed away. Harry was remembering his trip to Diagon Alley - how could he have been so stupid? He'd seen Quirrell there that very day, shaken hands with him in the Leaky Cauldron.

Quirrell cursed under his breath.

"I don't understand... is the Stone inside the mirror? Should I break it?" Quirrell sounds annoying.

'The mirror is the key, the stone, Key could see it', thought Harry, and started putting two and two together.

"What does this mirror do? How does it work? Help me, Master!" Quirrell talks to himself.


	27. Chapter 27

And to Harry's horror, a voice answered, and the voice seemed to come from Quirrell himself.

"Use the boy... Use the boy..."

Quirrell rounded on Harry.

"Yes - Potter - come here."

He clapped his hands once, and the ropes binding Harry fell off. Harry got slowly to his feet.

"Come here," Quirrell repeated. "Look in the mirror and tell me what you see."

Harry walked toward him.

'Key, knows about what is in the mirror, so I must lie, I must look and lie about what I see, that's all', Harry thought desperately.

Quirrell moved close behind him. Harry breathed in the funny smell that seemed to come from Quirrell's turban. He closed his eyes, stepped in front of the mirror, and opened them again.

Harry saw his reflection, pale and scared-looking at first. But a moment later, the reflection smiled at him. It put its hand into its pocket and pulled out a blood-red stone. It winked and put the Stone back in its pocket - and as it did so, Harry felt something heavy drop into his real pocket. Somehow - incredibly - he'd gotten the Stone.

"Well?" said Quirrell impatiently. "What do you see?"

Harry screwed up his courage.

"I see myself shaking hands with Dumbledore," Harry invented. "I - I've won the house cup for Gryffindor."

Quirrell cursed again.

"Get out of the way," said Quirrell.

As Harry moved aside, he felt the Sorcerer's Stone against his leg. Dare he make a break for it?

But Harry gets out his wand and makes Key untrapped.

Key flies to Harry quietly.

Key and Harry heard a high voice speak, though Quirrell wasn't moving his lips.

"He lies... He lies..."

"Potter, come back here!" Quirrell shouted. "Tell me the truth! What did you just see?"

The high voice spoke again.

"Let me speak to him... face-to-face..."

"Master, you are not strong enough!"

"I have strength enough... for this..."

Harry felt as if Devil's Snare was rooting him to the spot. He couldn't move a muscle. Petrified, he watched as Quirrell reached up and began to unwrap his turban. What was going on? The turban fell away. Quirrell's head looked strangely small without it. Then he turned slowly on the spot.

Harry and Key would have screamed, but they couldn't make a sound. Where there should have been a back to Quirrell's head, there was a face, the most terrible face Harry had ever seen. It was chalk white with glaring red eyes and slits for nostrils, like a snake.

"Harry Potter...Key Walter " it whispered.

Harry and Key tried to take a step backward but their legs wouldn't move.

"See what I have become?" the face said. "Mere shadow and vapor... I have form only when I can share another's body... but there have always been those willing to let me into their hearts and minds... Unicorn blood has strengthened me, these past weeks... you saw faithful Quirrell drinking it for me in the forest... and once I have the Elixir of Life, I will be able to create a body of my own... Now... why don't you give me that Stone in your pocket, Potter?"

Key takes Harry's hand and tries to get away.

But, Quirrell puts a shield around the exit.

"Don't be a fool," snarled the face. "Better save your own life and join me... or you'll meet the same end as your parents... They died begging me for mercy..."

"Liar!" Harry blurted, finally being able to move.

Quirrell was walking backward at him, so that Voldemort could still see him. The evil face was now smiling.

"How touching... " it hissed. "I always value bravery... Yes, boy, your parents were brave... I killed your father first; and he put up a courageous fight... but your mother needn't have died... she was trying to protect you... Now give me the Stone, unless you want her to have died in vain."

"Not a chance, you won't get this stone", said Key, finally opening her mouth.

"Ah, the fae", it hissed. "Protecting your cousin".

Key stands by Harry's side.

"Seize them!" It hissed.

Harry felt Quirrell's hand close on his wrist. At once, a needle-sharp pain seared across Harry's scar; his head felt as though it was about to split in two;

Key's aura swiped Quirrell out of his feet, making him let Harry go, her eyes stopped twitching.

"Uh, that was lucky", said Key.

"Seize them! Seize them!" It hissed.

Quirrell gets back up, and sends a verge of energy around Key, weakening her.

"Key!" replied Harry.

"Harry… " replied Key weakly.

Quirrell lunged, knocking Harry clean off his feet landing on top of him, both hands around Harry's neck - Harry's scar was almost blinding him with pain, yet he could see Quirrell howling in agony.

"Master, I cannot hold him - my hands - my hands!"

Quirrell, though pinning Harry to the ground with his knees, let go of his neck and stared, bewildered, at his own palms - Harry could see they looked burned, raw, red, and shiny.

Harry helps Key as Quirrell is distracted and tries to escape.

Quirrell raised his hand to perform a deadly curse, but Key whispers to Harry, then moves out of the way.

Harry reached up and grabbed Quirrell's face.

"AAAARGH!"

Quirrell rolled off him, his face blistering, too, and then Harry knew: Quirrell couldn't touch his bare skin, not without suffering terrible pain - his only chance was to keep hold of Quirrell, keep him in enough pain to stop him from doing a curse.

Key helps Harry, then feels her energy return and thinks it odd, but ignores it.

As Key helps Harry, she sees Quirrell die, then Harry blacks out in her arms.


	28. Chapter 28

Harry opens his eyes, and sees a person blurry, then can identify that it's Key smiling.

"Harry, you are okay", said Key, then hugs Harry.

"Key. I'm okay, what about you?" replied Harry.

"I'm fine, a very healthy cousin", said Key, seems happy.

"Thank goodness", said Abigail. "Please never, do anything that dangerous again".

"I will not make any promises", said Key.

"That's not promising", said Abigail.

"Wait, what about Hermione and Ron?" asked Harry.

"Relax, they are fine", said a voice.

Harry, Key, and Abigail see Dumbledore walk in.

In-between this moment, Harry notice he is in a hospital wing.

"Dumbledore", said Harry.

"Good afternoon, Harry,Key, Abigail", said Dumbledore.

"Wait, Key, what about the stone?" asked Harry.

"It's fine", said Key. "I gave it to Dumbledore".

Harry notices that next to him is a pile of sweets on the table.

"Tokens from your friends and admirers," said Dumbledore, beaming. "What happened down in the dungeons between you and Professor Quirrell is a complete secret, so, naturally, the whole school knows. I believe your friends Misters Fred and George Weasley were responsible for trying to send you a toilet seat. No doubt they thought it would amuse you. Madam Pomfrey, however, felt it might not be very hygienic, and confiscated it".

"How long have I been in here?" asked Harry.

"Three days", said Key.

"But sir, the Stone-" replied Harry.

"I see you are not to be distracted. Very well, the Stone, it has been destroyed", replied Dumbledore.

"Destroyed?" said Harry blankly. "But your friend - Nicolas Flamel-"

"Oh, you know about Nicolas?" said Dumbledore, sounding quite delighted. "You did do the thing properly, didn't you? Well, Nicolas and I have had a little chat, and agreed it's all for the best."

"But that means he and his wife will die, won't they?" asked Key, getting in-between the conversation.

"They have enough Elixir stored to set their affairs in order and then, yes, they will die", Dumbledore revealed.

Dumbledore smiled at the look of amazement on Harry and Key faces.

Harry lay there, lost for words. Dumbledore hummed a little and smiled at the ceiling.

"Sir?" said Harry. "I've been thinking... sir - even if the Stone's gone, Vol-, I mean, You-Know-Who-"

"Call him Voldemort, Harry. Always use the proper name for things. Fear of a name increases fear of the thing itself", Dumbledore tells Harry.

"Yes, sir. Well, Voldemort's going to try other ways of coming back, isn't he? I mean, he hasn't gone, has he?" Harry questions.

"No, Harry, he has not. He is still out there somewhere, perhaps looking for another body to share... not being truly alive, he cannot be killed. He left Quirrell to die; he shows just as little mercy to his followers as his enemies. Nevertheless, Harry, while you may only have delayed his return to power, it will merely take someone else who is prepared to fight what seems a losing battle next time - and if he is delayed again, and again, why, he may never return to power", Dumbledore answers Harry's question.

Harry nodded, but stopped quickly, because it made his head hurt. Then he said, "Sir, there are some other things I'd like to know, if you can tell me... things I want to know the truth about..."

"The truth." Dumbledore sighed. "It is a beautiful and terrible thing, and should therefore be treated with great caution. However, I shall answer your questions unless I have a very good reason not to, in which case I beg you'll forgive me. I shall not, of course, lie."

"Well... Voldemort said that he only killed my mother because she tried to stop him from killing me. But why would he want to kill me in the first place?" replied Harry.

Dumbledore sighed very deeply this time.

"Alas, the first thing you ask me, I cannot tell you. Not today. Not now. You will know, one day... put it from your mind for now, Harry. When you are older... I know you hate to hear this... when you are ready, you will know."

And Harry knew it would be no good to argue.

"But why couldn't Quirrell touch me?"

"Your mother died to save you. If there is one thing Voldemort cannot understand, it is love. He didn't realize that love as powerful as your mother's for you leaves its own mark. Not a scar, no visible sign... to have been loved so deeply, even though the person who loved us is gone, will give us some protection forever. It is in your very skin. Quirrell, full of hatred, greed, and ambition, sharing his soul with Voldemort, could not touch you for this reason. It was agony to touch a person marked by something so good."

Dumbledore sighed very deeply this time.

"Alas, the first thing you ask me, I cannot tell you. Not today. Not now. You will know, one day... put it from your mind for now, Harry. When you are older... I know you hate to hear this... when you are ready, you will know", replied Dumbledore.

Harry knew it would be no good to argue.

"But why couldn't Quirrell touch me?" asked Harry.

"Your mother died to save you. If there is one thing Voldemort cannot understand, it is love. He didn't realize that love as powerful as your mother's for you leaves its own mark. Not a scar, no visible sign... to have been loved so deeply, even though the person who loved us is gone, will give us some protection forever. It is in your very skin. Quirrell, full of hatred, greed, and ambition, sharing his soul with Voldemort, could not touch you for this reason. It was agony to touch a person marked by something so good", Dumbledore explained.


	29. Chapter 29

Dumbledore now became very interested in a bird out on the windowsill, which gave Harry time to dry his eyes on the sheet. When he had found his voice again, Harry said, "And the invisibility cloak - do you know who sent it to me?"

"Ah - your father happened to leave it in my possession, and I thought you might like it." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "Useful things... your father used it mainly for sneaking off to the kitchens to steal food when he was here."

"And there's something else..." said Dumbledore.

"Fire away", said Harry.

"Quirrell said Snape-" Harry starts.

"Professor Snape, Harry", Dumbledore corrected Harry.

"Yes, him - Quirrell said he hates me because he hated my father. Is that true?" Harry wondered.

"Well, they did rather detest each other. Not unlike yourself and Mr. Malfoy. And then, your father did something Snape could never forgive", replied Dumbledore.

"What?" Wondered Harry and Key.

"He saved his life", said Dumbledore

"What?" asked Key.

"Yes... " said Dumbledore dreamily. "Funny, the way people's minds work, isn't it? Professor Snape couldn't bear being in your father's debt... I do believe he worked so hard to protect you this year because he felt that would make him and your father even. Then he could go back to hating your father's memory in peace..."

Harry tried to understand this but it made his head pound, so he stopped.

"And sir, there's one more thing..." replied Harry.

"Just the one?" asked Dumbledore.

"How did I get the Stone out of the mirror?" asked Harry.

"I'm curious of that too", said Key.

"Ah, now, I'm glad you asked me that. It was one of my more brilliant ideas, and between you and me, that's saying something. You see, only one who wanted to find the Stone - find it, but not use it - would be able to get it, otherwise they'd just see themselves making gold or drinking Elixir of Life. My brain surprises even me sometimes... Now, enough questions. I suggest you make a start on these sweets. Ah! Bettie Bott's Every Flavor Beans! I was unfortunate enough in my youth to come across a vomit flavored one, and since then I'm afraid I've rather lost my liking for them - but I think I'll be safe with a nice toffee, don't you?"

Dumbledore smiled and popped the golden-brown bean into his mouth. Then he choked and said, "Alas! Ear wax!"

Key giggles.

Harry and Key notice their friends by the door, while Madam Pomfrey comes.

Madam Pomfrey, the nurse, was a nice woman, but very strict.

"Please", Harry and Key asked.

"No", replied Madam Pomfrey. "Unless you both lie down, fae or not, your magic is still weak".

"Fine, I will lie down", Key decided, then gets into the bed by Harry.

Madam Pomfrey let's Key and Harry's friends in.

Hermione looked ready to fling her arms around him again, but Harry was glad she held herself in as his head was still very sore.

"Oh, Harry, we were sure you were going to - Dumbledore was so worried-"

"The whole school's talking about it," said Ron. "What really happened?"

"We are curious too", said Li.

"I was trying to keep Makai from going back because she sensed you were in danger", Keni tells Key.

"You could feel, when I was weak?" Key asks Makai.

"Of course, we are connected, now explain", replied Makai.

It was one of those rare occasions when the true story is even more strange and exciting than the wild rumors. Harry told them everything: Quirrell; the mirror; the Stone; and Voldemort. Ron and Hermione were a very good audience; they gasped in all the right places, and when Harry told them what was under Quirrell's turban, Hermione screamed out loud.

"No way! Quirrell", said Betty.

"I thought he was weird, but…" replied Liza.

"Flamel is going to die", Ron acknowledged.

"That's what I said", said Harry. "Dumbledore also says he has enough elixir to set their affairs in order".

"Oh okay", said Syria.

"When I got back, I saw Dumbledore, he already knew- he just said, 'Harry's gone after him, hasn't he?' and hurtled off to the third floor", Hermione tells Harry.

"So, he predicted that all this would happen, Dumbledore is a truly clever wizard, but how did he figure this out", said Key.

"He is a quite unique character", said Abigail, then gets up. "But, I need to go".

"Bye Abigail", said Key.

Abigail kisses Key on the forehead, then does the same to Harry.

"Get better, Harry, and Key, don't push yourself", said Abigail, then walks out of the hospital wing.

"Your five minutes are almost over", said Madam Pomfrey.

"Awww!" Replied Key's friends.

"Hold it, before we leave, I just realized something, if Dumbledore knew what was going to happen, did he mean to send you your father's cloak and everything?" asked Ron.

"Well," Hermione exploded, "if he did - I mean to say that's terrible - you could have been killed."

"No, it isn't," said Harry thoughtfully. "He's a funny man, Dumbledore. I think he sort of wanted to give me a chance. I think he knows more or less everything that goes on here, you know. I reckon he had a pretty good idea we were going to try, and instead of stopping us, he just taught us enough to help. I don't think it was an accident, he let me find out how the mirror worked. It's almost like he thought I had the right to face Voldemort if I could..."

"He is a funny man", said Key.

"Yeah, Dumbledore's off his rocker, all right," said Ron proudly. "Listen, you've got to be up for the end-of-year feast tomorrow. The points are all in and Slytherin won, of course - you missed the last Quidditch match, we were steamrollered by Ravenclaw without you - but the food will be good."

"Times up", said Madam Pomfrey, leading them out.

Harry and Key wave away.


	30. Chapter 30

After a good night's sleep, Harry felt nearly back to normal.

Key wakes at the same time.

"I want to go to the feast," Harry told Madam Pomfrey as she straightened his many candy boxes. "I can, can't I?"

"Professor Dumbledore says you are to be allowed to go," Madam Pomfrey said stiffly, as though in her opinion Professor Dumbledore didn't realize how risky feasts could be. "And you have another visitor."

"Oh, good," said Harry. "Who is it?"

Hagrid sidled through the door as he spoke. As usual when he was indoors, Hagrid looked too big to be allowed. He sat down next to Harry, took one look at him, and burst into tears.

"It's - all - my - ruddy - fault!" he sobbed, his face in his hands. I told the evil git how ter get past Fluffy! I told him! It was the only thing he didn't know, an' I told him! Yeh could've died! All fer a dragon egg! I'll never drink again! I should be chucked out an' made ter live as a Muggle!"

"Hagrid!" said Harry, shocked to see Hagrid shaking with grief and remorse, great tears leaking down into his beard. "Hagrid, he'd have found out somehow, this is Voldemort we're talking about, he'd have found out even if you hadn't told him."

"Yeh could've died!" sobbed Hagrid. "An' don' say the name!"

"Hagrid! You need to calm down, and the name Voldemort will not cause any harm", said Key.

"And we saved the Stone, it's gone, he can't use it. Have a Chocolate Frog, I've got loads..." replied Harry.

Hagrid wiped his nose on the back of his hand and said, "That reminds me. I've got yeh a present."

"It's not a stoat sandwich, is it?" said Harry anxiously, and at last Hagrid gave a weak chuckle.

"Nah. Dumbledore gave me the day off yesterday ter fix it. 'course, he shoulda sacked me instead - anyway, got yeh this..." said Dumbledore.

It seemed to be a handsome, leather-covered book. Harry opened it curiously. It was full of wizard photographs. Smiling and waving at him from every page were his mother and father.

"Oh and Key, might want to look at the next page", said Hagrid.

Key and Harry with both of them as babies with their parents.

"Sent owls off ter all yer parents' old school friends, askin' fer photos... knew yeh didn' have any... d'yeh like it?" replied Hagrid.

Harry and Key couldn't speak, but Hagrid understood.

Harry and Key made their way down to the end-of-year feast alone that night.

They had been held by Madam Pomfrey's fussing about, insisting on giving them one more check up.

So, the Great Hall was already full, it was decked out in the Slytherin colors winning the house cup for the seventh year in the row. A huge banner showing the Slytherin serpent covered the wall behind the High Table.

When Harry and walked in there was a sudden hush, and then everybody started talking loudly at once. They slipped into a seat between Ron and Hermione at the Gryffindor table and tried to ignore the fact that people were standing up to look at them.

Key notices Makai waving at her, then waves back at her with a smile, Devin waves at Key too.

"Who would've predicted, we would have a crazy year like this?" asked Keni.

"True, I guess that is hard to believe, but, it did happened", said Key, with Keni's arm around Key's neck.

Fortunately, Dumbledore arrived moments later. The babble died away.

"Another year gone!" Dumbledore said cheerfully. "And I must trouble you with an old man's wheezing waffle before we sink our teeth into our delicious feast. What a year it has been! Hopefully your heads are all a little fuller than they were... you have the whole summer ahead to get them nice and empty before next year starts...

"Now, as I understand it, the house cup here needs awarding, and the points stand thus: In fourth place, Gryffindor, with three hundred and twelve points; in third, Hufflepuff, with three hundred and fifty-two; Ravenclaw has four hundred and twenty-six and Slytherin, four hundred and seventy-two", Dumbledore continues.

A storm of cheering and stamping broke out from the Slytherin table. Harry could see Draco Malfoy banging his goblet on the table. It was a sickening sight.

"Yes, Yes, well done, Slytherin," said Dumbledore. "However, recent events must be taken into account."

The room went very still. The Slytherins' smiles faded a little.

"Ahem," said Dumbledore. "I have a few last-minute points to dish out. Let me see. Yes...

"First - to Mr. Ronald Weasley..."

Ron went purple in the face; he looked like a radish with a bad sunburn.

"... for the best-played game of chess Hogwarts has seen in many years, I award Gryffindor house fifty points."

Gryffindor cheers nearly raised the bewitched ceiling; the stars overhead seemed to quiver. Percy could be heard telling the other prefects, "My brother, you know! My youngest brother! Got past McGonagall's giant chess set!"

At last there was silence again.

"Second - to Miss Hermione Granger... for the use of cool logic in the face of fire, I award Gryffindor house fifty points."

Hermione buried her face in her arms; Harry strongly suspected she had burst into tears. Gryffindors up and down the table were beside themselves - they were a hundred points up.

"Third - to Mr. Harry Potter and Key Walter... " said Dumbledore. The room went deadly quiet. "... for pure nerve and outstanding courage, I award Gryffindor house sixty points."

The din was deafening. Those who could add up while yelling themselves hoarse knew that Gryffindor now had four hundred and seventy-two points - exactly the same as Slytherin. They had tied for the house cup - if only Dumbledore had given Harry just one more point.

Dumbledore raised his hand. The room gradually fell silent.

"There are all kinds of courage," said Dumbledore, smiling. "It takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to our enemies, but just as much to stand up to our friends. I therefore award ten points to Mr. Neville Longbottom".

Someone standing outside the Great Hall might well have thought some sort of explosion had taken place, so loud was the noise that erupted from the Gryffindor table. Harry, Ron, and Hermione stood up to yell and cheer as Neville, white with shock, disappeared under a pile of people hugging him. He had never won so much as a point for Gryffindor before. Harry, still cheering, nudged Ron in the ribs and pointed at Malfoy, who couldn't have looked more stunned and horrified if he'd just had the Body-Bind Curse put on him.

"Which means," Dumbledore called over the storm of applause, for even Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were celebrating the downfall of Slytherin, "we need a little change of decoration."


	31. Chapter 31

Dumbledore clapped his hands. In an instant, the green hangings became scarlet and the silver became gold; the huge Slytherin serpent vanished and a towering Gryffindor lion took its place. Snape was shaking Professor McGonagall's hand, with a horrible, forced smile. He caught Harry's eye and Harry knew at once that Snape's feelings toward him hadn't changed one jot. This didn't worry Harry. It seemed as though life would be back to normal next year, or as normal as it ever was at Hogwarts.

Key's friends hug her.

Harry, Ron, and Neville shake hands with others.

The faes fly around the Great Wall from excitement.

It was a great evening for Harry, Key, and their friends, so much so that Harry and Key nearly forget that the exam results are coming soon.

To their great surprise, Ron and Harry pass with good marks.

Hermione had the best grade of the first years.

The other faes, Key, and Makai had done well too, especially Alden.

Even Neville scraped through, his good Herbology mark making up for his abysmal Potions one. They had hoped that Goyle, who was almost as stupid as he was mean, might be thrown out, but he had passed, too. It was a shame, but as Ron said, you couldn't have everything in life.

Once they got the exam results, Key goes to her friends, and they chatter, Harry, Hermione, and Ron join her.

They had fun, and spend the day together.

And suddenly, their wardrobes were empty, their trunks were packed, Neville's toad was found lurking in a corner of the toilets; notes were handed out to all students, warning them not to use magic over the holidays ("I always hope they'll forget to give us these," said Fred Weasley sadly); Hagrid was there to take them down to the fleet of boats that sailed across the lake; they were boarding the Hogwarts Express; talking and laughing as the countryside became greener and tidier; eating Bettie Bott's Every Flavor Beans as they sped past Muggle towns; pulling off their wizard robes and putting on jackets and coats; pulling into platform nine and three-quarters at King's Cross Station.

It took quite a while for them all to get off the platform. A wizened old guard was up by the ticket barrier, letting them go through the gate in twos and threes so they didn't attract attention by all bursting out of a solid wall at once and alarming the Muggles.

"You must come and stay this summer," said Ron, "all of you - I'll send you an owl."

"Thanks," said Harry, "I'll need something to look forward to."

"I agree", said Key.

Makai hugs Key.

Key hugs Makai back.

"Awww!" replied Liza.

"Come on, group hug", said Betty.

"We'll miss you", said Syria.

"You better contact us, we need at least reunite one time during the summer", said Keni.

"I agree", said Amy.

"It would be a shame if we didn't", said Devin.

"I will guarantee, we will meet", said Key.

"But, Key", said Harry, worried.

Key looks at Harry with a smile, and says "I have a way".

Key looks at her friends, and says "I promise".

They all believed her.

People jostled them as they moved forward toward the gateway back to the Muggle world. Some of them called:

"Bye, Harry!"

"Bye Key!"

"See you, Potter!"

"Still famous," said Ron, grinning at him.

"Not where I'm going, I promise you," said Harry.

"Bye Keni!"

"Bye faes!"

"We understand, Harry", said Betty.

They passed through the gateway together.

"There they are, Mom, there they are, look!"

It was Ginny Weasley, Ron's younger sister, but she wasn't pointing at Ron.

"Harry Potter Key Walter!" she squealed. "Look, Mom! I can see-" "And faes!

"Be quiet, Ginny, and it's rude to point."

Mrs. Weasley smiled down at them.

"Busy year?" she said.

"Very," said Harry.

"We appreciate the presents, Mrs. Weasley", said Key.

"Yes, Thanks for the fudge and the sweater, Mrs. Weasley", said Harry.

"Oh, it was nothing, dear", said Mrs. Weasley.

"Ready, are you?" asked a voice.

It was Uncle Vernon, still purple-faced, still mustached, still looking furious at the nerve of Harry, carrying an owl in a cage in a station full of ordinary people. Behind him stood Aunt Petunia and Dudley, looking terrified at the very sight of Harry and Key.

"You must be Harry's family!" said Mrs. Weasley.

"In a manner of speaking," said Uncle Vernon. "Hurry up, you two, we haven't got all day." He walked away.

"Oh! I understand", said Betty.

"Yup, I can read their aura", said Makai.

"Good luck", said Devin.

They give each other one more hug.

Makai gives Key a kiss on the cheek, just making Key blush, which shocks some people, even Dudley catched the sight of that.

"See you over the summer, then."

"Hope you have - er - a good holiday," said Hermione, looking uncertainly after Uncle Vernon, shocked that anyone could be so unpleasant.

"Oh, I will," said Harry, and they were surprised at the grin that was spreading over his face. "They don't know we're not allowed to use magic at home. I'm going to have a lot of fun with Dudley this summer…"

"Oh! That's my cousin", said Key.

Key and Harry walk away, and wave goodbye to their friends.


End file.
